Harry Potter y la herencia de los Vlad
by vampirella McHany
Summary: segunda parte de Harry Potter y el nuevo comienzo, Harry tiene una nueva familia que le darán más de un dolor de cabeza dentro y fuera del colegio
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y la herencia de los Vlad es la segunda parte de Harry Potter y el nuevo comienzo así que si no te lo has leído puede que te pierdas un poco pero aya tu. También he de decir que contiene spoilers de los verdaderos quinto y sexto libro, luego no digáis que no avisé xxD. Los personajes no son todos míos y no cobro por esto más que la satisfacción personal de manipularlos de mala manera e incluso con crueldad.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado sin las gafas puestas y sin estar muy seguro de donde estaba, cuando sus ojos se hicieron a la oscuridad y encontró sus gafas pudo reconocer el lugar. Estaba en su nueva habitación en el numero tres de Privet Drive. Su hermana Vane había convencido a los Sres. McHany que la alquilaran la casa a ella y a sus primos y ellos no vieron inconveniente ya que se mudaban temporalmente a Rusia porque la Señora McHany había encontrado un nuevo trabajo. Por supuesto el monstruo de Sam también se largaba con ellos así que este año Harry tendría una preocupación menos. Con ese pensamiento Harry se recostó sonriente sobre su cama esperando que le venciera el sueño. Claro que la prisa era poca, ahora que vivía con su hermana podía levantarse y acostarse a la hora que quisiera. Ella siempre decía que sería una hipocresía que lo mandara a la cama temprano cuando nadie más en esa casa lo hacía, ni sus primos que llevaban un claro horario nocturno, ni ella aunque era una dormilona o Eli que tenía el horario más raro que hubiera parido padre acostándose y levantándose cuando la venía en gana. Así tenían que meterse en vena café todas las mañanas pero seguían a su bola disfrutando del día a día sin complicarse demasiado.

En esas estaba cuando miró la hora de su reloj: 10:00 a.m. otra hora tan buena como cualquier otra para levantarse. Cogió sus zapatillas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber que encontraría a su hermana leyendo el quisquilloso sentada en la encimera y a su novia con corazón de bruja y los pies sobre la mesa. En su sitio estaría el profeta y un zumo recién hecho. Luego de besar a su novia repetidas veces y beberse el zumo, su hermana le preguntaría que le apetecería de desayuno y el podría elegir cualquier cosa que se le antojara. Parecía como si la nevera siempre estuviera llena a pesar de que la mitad de los allí residentes no la usaban para nada. Luego podría ir a dónde quisiera y hacer lo que se le antojara siempre y cuando estuviera en casa antes del amanecer lo que para Harry era margen más que suficiente.

Pero esa mañana Harry no iba a seguir esa agradable rutina pues ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, todo iba a ir patas arriba.


	2. cumpleaños movido

capitulo largo donde los haya, he tenido que cortarlo peor aun asi no os qeujeis, ya se que el final del otro no fue de lo mejor pero tenia ganas de terminarlo ya aclararé los cabos sueltos en esta otra historia ciao

Harry llegó a la cocina para encontrársela vacía, al igual uqe la habitación que Vane y Eli compartían, la habitación de Kurt, la de Adrian e incluso la alacena debajo de las escaleras dónde ahora se le antojaba dormir a Loui que así además protegía la entrada subterránea que comunicaba con otras casas también ocupadas por vampiros de la misma raza que Vane y sus primos. Harry se vistió rápidamente y por el mismo camino subterráneo llegó hasta el numero nueve de su calle en dónde vivía el Abuelo con la pequeña Adela, alias mordisquitos, la más pequeña de todos los primos que sólo llegaba a los ocho años de edad pero muy espabilada a pesar de todo. La casa también estaba vacía, Harry no se explicaba dónde podrían estar. Cuando regresó tras dar vueltas sin ningún resultado se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal en la casa. Oía voces hablando en susurros y gente yendo y viniendo. Harry podría haber pensado que se trataba de sus primos organizando una fiesta si no fuera por el hecho de que a pleno sol de mediodía era imposible.

Harry se acercó por la puerta de atrás y entró en silencio con la varita en la mano. Una sombra se acercaba y él espero en silencio hasta tenerla lo bastante cerca.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Un grito femenino y el ruido de vajilla rota llamó la atención de todo el mundo que se lo quedaron mirando, entonces Harry se dio cuenta de a quién había atacado.

-HERMIONE!-grito alguien, Ron se acercaba a todo correr con serpentinas en la mano junto con Ginny que llevaba vasos de plástico y la señora Weasley con un delantal.

-tranquilos, estoy bien-dijo Hermnione levantándose con la ayuda de Ron- pero que susto me has dado Harry

-lo siento, creí que alguien podía estar atacando porque esta mañana me he encontrado con la casa vacía. ¿se puede saber que está pasando?

-se llama fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa-dijo Vane llegando por la puerta de atrás con varios paquetes en la mano- pero sabía que no podía funcionar no sé porqué te hago caso, Eli.

La mencionada se encontraba detrás con más paquetes he hizo como si no hubiera oído.

-lo que pasa es que se suponía que él no tenía que aparecer hasta las cinco que hubiesemos terminado.

-¿y cómo iba a pasar eso?

-no lo se, en las historias siempre funciona

Vane bufó y Eli la sacó la lengua.

-al menos, ya que estas aquí ayuda, que es tu fiesta

Vane le pasó a Harry una escoba y este comenzó a recoger los platos rotos mientras Hermione le explicaba como llevaban semanas planeándolo.

La cosa era tan sencilla como que un día Vane se presentó en casa de los Weasley con Eli y les contaron el plan. Ni que decir tiene que Harry se sorprendió un poco sabiendo que el Abuelo llevaba semanas hablando de montar una fiesta en el tejado a la antigua usanza. Pero supuso que Vane ya habría intervenido con alguna historia a pesar de las posibles quejas de Kurt, Loui y Adrian. En ese momento Harry dejó de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo para darse cuenta de un detalle importante: si Kurt, Loui o Adrian aparecían probablemente harían alguna de las suyas y eso significaría poner en peligro a sus amigos.

Con este pensamiento corrió hacia donde su hermana que lo tranquilizó con un simple:

-ya nos hemos ocupado Eli y yo de que todo vaya bien.

Un no muy convencido Harry iba a replicar cuando se oyeron gritos desde la calle.

-FUEGO! FUEGO!

Todos salieron a mirar y la escena no podía ser mas extraña para aquellos que no supieran de que iba el tema: un grupo de encapuchados estaban entrando en el número 9 de Privet Drive. Cualquiera podría pensar lo que fuera, que no se acercaría a la realidad ni por asomo, pero la mayoría de los otros habitantes de aquella urbanización sabían perfectamente que aquello era un acto de guerra.

-Harry-dijo Vane-vigila la trampilla voy a ir a buscar al Abuelo

-yo voy.

-y un cuerno, estos tíos están por encima de nada de lo que creas conocer y si utilizas la varita se rompería la tregua con los magos y la tendríamos liada buena.

Harry no supo qué contestar cuando sintió una cosa pequeña agarrándose a sus piernas y gritando: PRIMO HARRY!

El aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mata de rizos morenos y unos ojos tan negros como la pez envuelta en un traje de satén verde con miles de volantes.

-hola, Adela-dijo Harry sin salir de su asombro-has llegado sola?

-eso quisieras tu-dijo una voz grave y áspera fácilmente reconocible

Harry alzó la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el patriarca de la familia Vlad.

-Abuelo!-grito Vane detrás de Harry arrastrándole con ella en el abrazo-quien nos está atacando?-susurró a continuación

-no estamos seguros, pero sospechamos de unos imbéciles del suroeste que tienen por costumbre dárselas de principitos, me sigues?

-claro, y ahora qué haremos?

-de momento, celebrar el cumpleaños número dieciséis de mi nieto más joven y luego ya hablaremos de lo demás

Vane lo soltó y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al percatarse de la presencia de dos nuevos invitados.

-acaban de llegar a través de un trasladador-dijo Harry rápidamente

Aunque no todos le escuchaban, la Señora Weasley tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada mientras inspeccionaba al Abuelo de arriba a bajo.

-soy el señor Vlad-se presentó educadamente estrechando la mano de la señora Weasley-el abuelo de Harry

-un placer-dijo el señor Weasley interponiéndose entre ambos, la señora Weasley se puso colorada y se marchó corriendo hacia la cocina.

Harry observó todo esto sin comprender demasiado. Cuanto sabría la señora Weasley sobre la condición no-humana de toda la familia Vlad? Miró hacía Ron y Eli que se encogieron de hombros no sabiendo qué contestar. Y luego miró a Vane que parecía ser la única que entendía algo y negaba la cabeza como si se avecinasen problemas ya por todos conocidos y no quedase otra que resignarse. Para sorpresa de Harry tanto Hermione como Ginny miraban boquiabiertas al Abuelo con una expresión muy similar a la de la señora Weasley. Harry agarró por el cuello a su hermana mientras esta buscaba más sillas y la preguntó sin rodeos.

-qué es lo que está pasando?

-nada, el Abuelo, que no puede estar en una habitación sin que todas las mujeres de la sala se le queden mirando

-pero lo hace apropósito o qué? Y por qué a Eli no le afecta?

-pues a Eli no le afecta porque yo uso mi propia magia para que no le afecte ya estoy más que aburrida de todos mis cumpleaños la misma historia

-y lo de que lo hace aposta?

-pues sinceramente no lo sé, algunos dicen que es magia y otros que es el magnetismo natural de la familia supongo que lo descubrirás cuando crezcas

-eso no me sirve! No quiero que la señora Weasley… es decir, los Weasley son mi familia favorita, no quiero que les pase nada

-y porqué no se lo dices tú al Abuelo? De cualquier manera eres su nieto favorito

-su favorito? Venga ya!

-esta claro que yo no soy porque de ser así no me habría nombrado su heredera, además después de todo el royo con Cristo ya ni te cuento, se enfado muchísimo

-de qué hablas?

-pues de un primo lejano con el que me arreglaron un matrimonio pero al final el tío resultó ser un psicópata súperchalado y mande al cuerno el contrato, después de eso tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrarme otro marido todo el mundo creía que rescindiría el contrato por las buenas pero por suerte apareció David y cha-chán campanas de boda, luego lo mataron a los cinco meses en plena nochebuena…

Vane se quedó pensativa sin mirar ningún punto en concreto, parecía que se había olvidado de Harry hasta que dio un grito que lo sobresaltó.

-PORQUE TE CUENTO YO ESTAS COSAS?! LARGA A PONER LAS SILLAS EN SU SITIO!

Vane le propinó un puntapié a Harry y este salió despavorido hacia el salón al tiempo que sonaba el teléfono y Harry fue a cogerlo corriendo para tratar de que su hermana olvidara lo que le acababa de contar.

-diga?

-.

-no, aquí no vive ninguna masacre creo que se ha confundido

-.

-si

-.

-no

-.

-no voy a preguntar, ya se lo he dicho, en esta casa no vive nadie llamado masacre.

Harry colgó y todo el mundo se le quedó mirando.

-la gente hoy día está loca, un tipo ha llamado preguntando que si en esta casa vivía alguien llamado masacre, quien puede llamarse así?

Eli y Vane intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y esta con el Abuelo de entendimiento. Cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono Vane saltó sobre él y le gritó al auricular.

-QUE QUIERES?

-.

-ah! Hola Dew, que pasa?

-.

-QUE?! COMO QUE TE FUGAS?

-.

-pero no puedes hacerme esto! Los regalos de Harry están en tu casa!

-.

-ah vaya gracias entonces

-.

-como que vaya a recogerlos ahora?! En mitad de la fiesta!

-.

-vale, vale, veré lo que hago

Vane colgó con tanta fuerza que fue un milagro que el teléfono no se rompiera y que encima volviera a sonar.

-Y AHORA QUE?!

-.

-CLARO QUE HE PAGDO AL REPARTIDOR PARA QUE ME TRAJERA LA TARTA

-.

-PUES HABRÁN COMETIDO UN ERROR!

-.

-NO ME DA LA GANA IR A BUSCAR LA TARTA

-.

-ARRGGGGGGGGG

Vane colgó con más fuerza todavía y milagrosamente el teléfono seguía intacto. Harry sospechaba que el teléfono sería a prueba de los arranques de genio de su hermana.

-y bien?-preguntó el Abuelo con toda normalidad como si esos gritos no le afectaran en absoluto

-Dew se fuga con su novio así que tengo que ir a su casa a buscar los regalos de Harry encima el de la tienda de tartas acaba de llamar que no le hemos pagado el servicio a domicilio y que por tanto se niega a traernos la tarta a casa así que tengo que ir a buscarla también y todo ello en mi mini moto con sidecar.

-no sabes lo que es un coche?-preguntó el Abuelo con sorna

-si, pero no tengo carnet, quieres que me multen?

El Abuelo puso cara como si de una pregunta estúpida se tratase y Vane lo ignoró. Salió al pasillo cogió las llaves y salió por patas sin antes pegar cuatro gritos.

-HARRY! NO SALGAS DE CASA NO LE ABRAS LA PUERTA A NADIE Y VIGILA LA CHIMENEA!

Harry miró con curiosidad la chimenea que estaba en mitad de la cocina. Quien iba a usarla? Dudaba que estuviera conectada a la red flu y mucho menos que ningún vampiro fuera a usarla cuando estaba la trampilla de la alacena. Se preguntó si sólo sería otra broma de su hermana pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos para contestar.


	3. cumpleaños movido II

LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sientohaber tardado tanto pero me ocurrieron mil cosas, los examenes borraron mi vena creativa y luego la computadora no funcionaba SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ToT

pero ya estoy de vuelta y prometo ir un poco más rapido disfrutad

Harry miró con curiosidad la chimenea que estaba en mitad de la cocina. Quien iba a usarla? Dudaba que estuviera conectada a la red flu y mucho menos que ningún vampiro fuera a usarla cuando estaba la trampilla de la alacena. Se preguntó si sólo sería otra broma de su hermana pero ella ya estaba demasiado lejos para contestar.

-quién iba a usar tu chimenea?-le preguntó Ron

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando una caja cuadrada lo golpeó en el estómago

-toma primo Harry-decía Adela-el Abuelo y yo hemos traído nuestros regalos, puedes abrirlos

Mientras Harry abría el primero Kurt, Loui y Adrian entraron en el salón todavía con sus pijamas puestos (n/a para esos tres un pijama es un calzoncillo de colores) avergonzada Hermione se tapó los ojos y el señor Weasley se los tapó a Ginny, Eli ya estaba más que acostumbrada y los ignoró. Pero no por mucho ya que le tiraron tres paquetes a Harry y desaparecieron.

-tenemos que trabajar-informó Adrian

Entonces Harry se fijó en un pequeño detalle

-Adrian

-si?

-te has hecho algo en los ojos?

-pues si, gracias por fijarte, me he puesto lentillas verdes, el problema es que ahora lo veo todo verde y no distingo el color de pelo de la gente, quizás debería quitármelas

-NO!

-no?

-es que… te quedan muy bien

-ay, que amable eres-Adrian se sonrojó-en fin te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer, feliz cumpleaños

-gracias

-que suerte eh?-le dijo Eli por lo bajo

-si, si llega a ver a todos los Weasley pelirrojos creo que le da algo

-lo sé, por eso le sugerí lo de las lentillas

-fue idea tuya!?

-ajá

-que lista eres

Harry le dio un beso y al Abuelo se le escapó una risita

-que tierno-decía

Harry frunció el ceño y siguió abriendo el regalo de Adela que consistía en una muñeca de porcelana –es mi favorita-informó la niña muy contenta. Los regalos de Kurt, Loui y Adrian también eran un poco raritos: espadas, dagas y un par de calzoncillos de leopardo. Harry se moría de la vergüenza hasta que llegó el regalo del Abuelo. Un violín. Harry tragó saliva ante la cara de preocupación de Eli

-algo va mal?

-no quieras saberlo

-No se tocarlo-anunció en voz alta

-pues ya es hora de que aprendas

-y quién me va a enseñar?

-yo y vamos a empezar ahora mismo

-ahora mismo?

Eli negaba con la cabeza y por suerte antes de que Harry tuviera que inventarse una excusa llamaron al timbre

-VOY!-gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo

En la puerta estaba su hermana con una pila de paquetes que prácticamente la tapaba la cara y un pastel en la cima.

-no te dije que no abrieras a nadie?- le dijo una voz desde detrás de lo paquetes

-y como pensabas entrar?

-por la ventana

Harry rió y cuando estaba a punto de coger el pastel para ayudar a su hermana volvió a sonar el timbre. Cuando Harry vio quién era se tiró a sus brazos llevándose por delante a Vane y al pastel, que aterrizó mitad en el suelo, mitad encima de Vane

-SIRIUS!-dijo Harry abrazando al gigantesco perro

-HARRY!

Harry se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre y entonces se dio cuenta del desastre del pastel. El perro/Sirius se acercó y comenzó a darla lametones. Ella comenzó a reír y le acarició la cabeza.

-que perro tan simpático

-de hecho es mi padrino Sirius-la informó Harry

Cuando volvió a mirar Vane ya no se encontraba acariciando al perro si no a un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo largo y oscuro que sonreía con una sonrisa seductora. Vane pegó un brinco y aterrizó de culo en el suelo pringándose todavía más.

-Ho-hola-dijo incapaz de articular otra palabra

-hola-dijo él ayudándola a levantarse-soy Sirius

-Vane, nos carteamos-ella le ofreció la mano pero estaba sucia de pastel-errrr mejor si me voy a lavar un poco primero

Vane subió corriendo las escaleras toda colorada mientras Eli lo limpiaba todo con un hechizo y Harry y Sirius trasladaban los regalos a la salita. Todos se alegraron de verle y El Abuelo lo recibió simplemente alzando una ceja. Harry se temió cualquier cosa y los presentó.

-Abuelo, este es mi padrino Sirius

-lo sé-respondió secamente-ahora sigamos con la música

-pero Abuelo…

-nada de peros, ven, coge el violín y mira como muevo yo los dedos en el mio

El Abuelo tocó una rápida melodía y Harry lo siguió con la mirada tal y como le había dicho pero se vio incapaz de repetirlo y sin embargo lo hizo. El sonrió sorprendido.

-llevas al música en tu interior, Harry, igual que tu hermana e igual que yo –y luego añadió en su propio idioma- _nuestra familia lleva generaciones combinando la magia con la música, nuestro antepasados eran nómadas que viajaban de ciudad en ciudad usando la música para sus propósitos sin ser nunca descubiertos, aprovéchate de lo que te enseño_

Luego obligó a Harry a practicar un poco más hasta que dominó el isntrumento por completo, los demás lo miraban boquiabiertos.

-yo también sé tocar!-gritó Adela cogiendo el violín y tocando una pieza verdaderamente difícil. De repente todos cayeron dormidos.

-Adela, que te he dicho un millar de veces?

-que no puedo dejar que la gente me descubra-dijo ella poniendo morritos

-y que crees que va a pensar esta gente cuando despierte?

-lo siento

En eso se oyó un grito en el pasillo y Sirius se despertó de golpe. Rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo pero tuvo que frenar en seco y dar media vuelta.

Caida en el suelo, apenas tapada por una toalla, estaba Vane.

-que ha pasado?-preguntó Harry

-que ha pasado? QUE HA PASADO? HA PASADO QUE ME HE TROPEZADO CON UNO DE TUS PATINES! QUE HICISTES CUANDO TE DIJE QUE LOS RECOGIERAS!

Sirius salió al rescate de Harry

-cálmate mujer, los crios son así, dejan las cosas tiradas y eso

-casi me mato!

-pero no ha sido así, no hay porqué exagerar

-te parece que exagero?

-pues un poco sí

-vale, muy bien, ahora le pasamos esto por alto y luego qué? Dejamos que vaya a su aire? No le ponemos ningún límite? En que clase de persona quieres que se convierta si no aprende a ser consecuente con sus actos?

-mujer, que sólo es un patín

Los gritos despertaron a los Weasley que observaban la escena extrañados pero un gesto del Abuelo los durmió otra vez. Entonces Vane comenzó a gritar al Abuelo por dormirles y por dejar que Adela los durmiera. La susodicha no se dio por aludida porque discutia con Eli que no la daba pastel. Eli la recordaba que siendo un vampiro el dulce podía matarla pero ni caso, Adela no dejaba de llorar y de perseguirla. Y al tiempo llegó una carta para Vane: eran entradas para el quiddcht pero al ver el remitente de la carta Vane se negó a aceptarlas por lo que empezó otra discusión con Sirius y Harry sin dejar que el Abuelo bajara la guardia.

Y en medio de este caos de gritos y lloros dos figuras aparecieron por la chimenea.

-estáis arrestados!-gritó la más alta de las figuras

-lo que nos faltaba-dijo el Abuelo-aurores


	4. Chapter 4

hola, est9a vez si fui rapida verdad? este es un capitulo interesante donde se ve más claramente lo que explico de los espoliers de los verdaderos libros, a ver quien es el que primero descubre quienes son los dos aurores que vienen a molestar a casa de Vane xxD enjoy

* * *

Una bruja de aspecto joven que tenía el rostro pálido en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros centelleantes, y el cabello corto, de punta y de color violeta intenso acompañaba a otro mago negro que llevaba un arete de oro en la oreja, fue su voz grave y pausada la que emitió la orden de arresto. 

-Eli …

Vane no tuvo que terminar la frase para que Eli desapareciera en el salón junto con Adela y Harry y cerrara la puerta rápidamente tras ellos. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de dedicarle una última mirada a Sirius y al Abuelo, ambas de preocupación y orgullo en similares proporciones. Luego, una vez dentro, Harry se aproximó a la puerta tanto como pudo con el fin de oír la conversación. Y sin saber como el medallón de la familia Vlad empezó a funcionar de altavoz.

-de que se nos acusa?-pregunto el Abuelo-esta es nuestra tierra y no creo que ustedes tengan ningún poder aquí, quizás deberían ir a hablar con alguno de sus ministros para asegurarse (era una forma educada de decir aquí no pintáis nada y mejor será si os vais)

Pero, por supuesto, el mago más adulto conocía las tretas intimidatorias de los vampiros y no se dejó impresionar por su voz gutugural y áspera ni por la pequeña mofa de "sus ministros".

-se os acusa de acoger y proteger al asesino Sirius Black aquí presente

Sirius tragó saliva preocupado pero el Abuelo lo ignoró.

-Sirius Black? Yo no conozco a ningún Sirius Black

-y quien es él?-preguntó la bruja señalando directamente hacia Sirius

-ese es mi yerno, Armand Jackes Luben hijo de Fréderic Luben

Todos se quedaron un instante en silencio, nadie se esperaba que saliera con esas.

-su yerno?-la bruja no pudo evitar una risita, estaba segura de que nadie la había contando nunca una mentira tan grande

El Abuelo la fulminó con la mirada

-mira pequeña-la dijo-estas frente a aquél que le arrancó la nariz a Moody y frente a uno de los pocos que han salido con vida de un enfrentamiento contra él ¿de veras crees que puedes permitirte el lujo de reírte de mi¿De veras te crees tan fuerte?

La niña tragó saliva e inconscientemente se escondió detrás del otro mago que sólo negó con la cabeza.

-si es vuestro yerno ¿Quién es su esposa?-preguntó

-yo-terció Vane sin pensar

-¿y quien sois vos?

-ella es mi nieta, Venatrix Vlad de la Telva Luben señora de Armand Jackes Luben

-ya de paso dales mi numero de la seguridad social

-lo siento preciosa pero en estas presentaciones formales hay que dar tu nombre completo y ese es tu nombre completo

-lo sé, cada vez es más difícil de escribir y me queda menos hueco para la firma

El mago negro los interrumpió.

-si de verdad es vuestro yerno, me imagino que tendréis pruebas

-no le basta con mi palabra-el tono del Abuelo se iba haciendo más duro

-en realidad agradecería algún otro testigo y que viniesen a comparecer al ministerio

-ningún problema-dijo el Abuelo suavizando su tono-puedo hablar con algunos de mis parientes

-hasta entonces tendremos que retener…a su yerno

-claro sin problemas¿que les parece si mañana mismo nos pasamos por el ministerio y arreglamos este malentendido?

-me parece justo, usted traiga a quien estime oportuno para testificar y venga mañana por la mañana

-perfecto

-se puede saber que hace?-le preguntó Sirius a Vane en voz baja

-tranquilo, ya he visto esa sonrisita antes, tiene un plan

-y de mientras me llevan a mi a la cárcel!

-tranquilo, mañana por la mañana estarás libre y el ministerio no te volverá a molestar

-eso espero, escaparme una vez de Azkaban ya fue difícil dos no creo que pueda

-te doy mi palabra

Nada más irse los dos aurores Harry salió corriendo del salón.

-que hacéis?-preguntó totalmente fuera de sí

-tranquilo Harry, es que no estabas escuchando?- le preguntó su hermana

-pues si, pero no entiendo nada

-el Abuelo le ha dicho a ese auror idiota que podía hablar con algunos de sus parientes y él ha dicho que lleve a quien estime oportuno ¿no entiendes lo que tu abuelo pretende?

-sinceramente, no

-vamos despacio, piensa en todas las que me lían Loui, Kurt y Adrian, y ahora piensa en lo que serían capaces de hacer quinientos seres como ellos juntos

De repente a Harry se le abrieron los ojos como platos

-veo que ya me captas, imagínate lo que pasará mañana en el ministerio,

-será todo tal caos que es que hasta al propio primer ministro se le quitarán las ganas de volver a buscar a Sirius Black

-o a Armand Jackes Luben

-pero como vamos a ser tantos?

-fácil, los vampiros somos seres que podemos llegar a vivir miles de años, así que imagínate cuantos parientes podemos acumular entre padres, abuelos, tatarabuelos, hijos, nietos, bisnietos, primos, tíos, primos segundos, primos terceros etc. etc. etc. por supuesto no todas las razas de vampiros tienen ese apego por la familia pero por suerte nosotros sí

-y crees que alguno de ellos sabrá decirme como funciona el medallón?

-pues no, la única que sabía era la tía Gertrudis, prima segunda de mi padre y desde su muerte hace ya casi tres mil años nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella

-creía que los vampiros eran inmortales

-error, los vampiros no son inmortales, son eternos, que es distinto pero la gente tiende a utilizarlo como si fuera la misma palabra

-y cual es la diferencia?

-que los seres eternos resucitan

-y tía…

-Gertrudis

-no ha resucitado?

-parece ser que no, es que el problema de resucitar es que muchas veces lo haces pero sin memoria y no sabes quien eres y además es imposible saber cuando resucitará una persona, yo me morí en la edad media y ahora he resucitado ak aunque tardé trece años en recuperar la memoria

-tu te moriste?

-si, una vez, y no fue una experiencia muy agradable que digamos

-oye no empieces ahora a contar toda tu otra vida-la interrumpió Eli y luego explicó-puede tirarse hablando horas sobre aquella época

-es que era una gran época

-gran época-dijo Eli al tiempo que ella

-ok, ok, me callo, pero nadie dice nada cuando tu hablas de tus padres mortífagos

-porque es más interesante

-lo que tu digas

Eli la sacó la lengua y Vane se cruzó de brazos.

-bueno, quien se ocupa de los Weasley

-los Weasley!

Con todo el lío de Sirius y los aurores Harry se había olvidado de que Hermione y los Weasley seguían allí.

-que hacemos?-preguntó Harry

-yo voto por enviarles a su casa y modificarles la memoria-dijo Vane

-no! Eso seria inmoral-se quejó Harry

-voy a buscar a Kurt-terció Eli

-que no voy a hacerles eso

-Harry porqué no vas abriendo regalos?

-que pasa? Es que nadie me escucha, Abuelo diles algo ¿Abuelo?

-se marchó hace un rato, venga, si no quieres abrir regalos mejor ayuda a limpiar

-que no me oís?

-que si, que inmoral, pero piensa, de verdad crees que les haría algún bien enterarse de todo el follón que acaba de haber?

-hum, supongo que no

-supones bien

-que pasa?-Kurt acababa de llegar

Al día siguiente los Weasley y Hermione despertaron con un hermoso recuerdo de una fiesta alegre y tranquila y con el extraño presentimiento del señor Weasley de que ese día era mejor quedarse en casa y no ir a la oficina.

* * *

si crreis que esot fue un cap movido esperad al siguiente xxD gracias por los rewievs y especial gracias a andrea316 que comparte mi nombre y me ha escrito un review precioso

nos vemos


	5. caos en el ministerio

que si, que ya lo sé, que he tardado un montón y que 1200 palabras son un capitulo muy corto pero que le voy a hacer, he estado muy ocupada con mis exámenes así que hagamos un trato, vosotros dejáis de recordarme lo mucho que he tardado y yo os prometo la proxima actualización para antes de navidad ok? lo tomaré por un sí. gracias a todos por los reviews y jesús Miranda, no eres la primera que dice haberse leido mis dos ffs de una tacada pero sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza, que son larguísimos! aunque supongo que es mejor de los alago no? xxD en fin, me callo y os dejo con el cap. (Harry Potter no me pertenece, por suerte porque el septimo deja muchas cosas que desear XD)

* * *

Y razón no le faltaba, Fudge estaba que saltaba porque había recibido otra carta de Dumblendore advirtiéndole sobre la vuelta de Voldemort. Parecía que su humor iba a mejorar cuando el jefe de los aurores le informó de que por fin habían capturado al asesino Sirius Black pero empeoró aún más cuando este le explicó que había un hombre que afirmaba que era su yerno y que iba a pasarse esa mañana por el ministerio para dar testimonio.

-KINGSLEY IDIOTA!-gritaba Fudge al mago negro- ESE HOMBRE ES CLARAMENTE SIRIUS BLACK, y ahora tenemos que aguantar a un lunático que asegura que es su yerno Y QUE MÁS DA?! ES UN ASESINO E IRÁ DERECHO A AZKABAN!

-pero si no es realmente Sirius Black no podemos enviar a un hombre inocente a la cárcel-respondió Kingsley

-donde está ahora?

-de camino, con algunos de sus parientes

-ESE LUNATICO NO! EL ASESINO!

-en el piso inferior, vigilado por dos dementotes

-vale, y ahora a ver a ese lunático

Pero por supuesto el Abuelo no era ningún lunático ni tampoco un idiota. La sala del Winzengamot era el caos que él había esperado y se reía de las cadenas se sujetaban a Sirius a la silla intentando calmar a Harry que temblaba a su lado.

-ya verás-le decía-ya verás, mis planes nunca fallan

Harry sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que echaba otro vistazo a su alrededor. Ojala pudiera tener él esa confianza, pero cuando veía a los niños pequeños buscando gusanos entre los huecos de las piedras del piso y a los adultos saboreando el licor casero que se habían traído con ellos no podía sentir otra cosa que pánico por su padrino.

-Bien- dijo Funge- hallándose presente el acusado podemos empezar. ¿todo listo?

-si, señor-dijo una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Percy

_¿Percy?_ Se preguntó _¿Qué está haciendo y como ha llegado ahí?_

_-_Vista disciplinaria del trece de agosto-dijo Fudge con voz sonora y Percy comenzó a tomar notas de inmediato- por el delito de asesinato de doce muggles y un mago hace dieciséis años, cometido por Sirius Black

-ejem-carraspeó el Abuelo con fuerza. Funge puso los ojos en blanco

-corrija Weasley, cometido por Jakes…

-ARMAND JACKES LUBEN-gritó Sirius con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

-si, eso, lo que ustedes digan, interrogadores: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de Magia; Amelia Susan Bones, jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica; Dolores Jane Umbridge, subsecretaria del ministro. Escribiente del tribunal, Percival Ignatius Weasley…

-testigo de la defensa, Loui Wulfric Vlad hijo de…

Busca alguien por ahí,

Pincha su nariz

Pega un buen tirón y lo oirás reír

Por aquí, por allá es hora de elegir

Tira a alguien, tíralo al sol,

Ese se va a fundir

Con lo que el Abuelo no había contado era con que con eso de transmitir los mensajes boca a boca el mensaje se había trastocado hasta tal punto que la mayor parte de la gente creía que Sirius y Vane se casaban en ese momento y que estaban en el templo de algún dios oscuro y que esa gente con túnicas rojas eran sus acólitos. Y habían decidido que ya estaba bien de tanta palabrería y pasar directamente al convite y la fiesta.

Vane intentó aprovechar para liberar a Sirius pero otro malentendido más fue pensar que aquello era lo normal en esos casos y levantaron la silla (con pedestal de piedra y todo) y comenzaron a cantar una extraña canción sin letra. Vane comenzó a gritar, no la gustaba que la elevasen. Y mientras todo esto pasaba un vampiro rubio se acercó a Sirius.

-primo Armand-dijo-enhorabuena por encontrar a tu pareja, sabes que te llamas como un amigo mío? Supongo que por eso nunca nos hemos aguantado mucho y hemos intentado nada, liarse con alguien que tiene el mismo nombre que tu primo puede resultar un poco raro porque es como si te liaras con tu primo y eso no está bien a menos que tu primo quiera, que en tal caso estupendo

-¿se puede saber quien eres?- a Sirius después de esa confesión no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir

-cierto, perdona, soy tu primo Lestat, toma un pequeño regalo de mi parte-dijo acercándole una sortija de diamantes-ahora me tengo que ir, enhorabuena otra vez

Sirius se quedó mirando la sortija y así habría seguido un rato si no lo hubieran dejado caer de golpe sobre el suelo. Una vez libre Sirius buscó a Harry con la mirada pero lo que encontró fue a una Vane más calmada que le hacía gestos para que la siguiera fuera de la sala. Así lo hizo y cuando Sirius encontró a Harry lo abrazó con fuerza y lo lanzó varias veces por encima de su cabeza. Entonces Harry se fijó en su hermana, estaba cubierta de alhajas.

-¿y eso?-la preguntó

-la familia, parece ser que todos ellos creen que Sirius y yo acabamos de casarnos y como no han traído nada pues me han regalado las cosas que llevaban encima y la calderilla que encontraban en sus bolsillos, luego te daré tu parte-añadió dirigiéndose a Sirius

-no te preocupes-respondió él-creo que te queda mejor a ti

-no, no, de verdad, quiero dártelo, creo que te lo mereces depuse de todo lo que ha pasado

-tranquila mujer, haría cualquier cosa por mi ahijado

Vane miró enternecida como Sirius abrazaba a Harry y le besaba en la frente. Un pinchazo en el corazón la hizo volver a la realidad.

-será mejor que nos vayamos

-si-afirmó Sirius-gracias por todo señor Vlad, no sé como podré pagarle

-si hace feliz a mi nieto no necesito más

-mil gracias

-si, gracias Abuelo-añadió Harry abrazándole

-de nada pequeño

El Abuelo le lanzó una significativa mirada a Vane y los tres salieron corriendo. El

Abuelo suspiró _¿Cómo puedo querer tanto a ese crío?_

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos muggles y mágicos se hacían eco de la noticia:

**CAOS EN LONDRES**

_ Un grupo de personas de diversas edades y lugares de procedencia han provocado el caos en Londres tras dedicarse al vandalismo y agredir sexualmente a varios hombres y mujeres que paseaban tranquilamente por las calles. Ellos afirmaban que se trataba del convite de una boda pero cuando preguntamos por los novios nadie supo encontrarlos. _

_ Cuando la policía llegó la mayor parte de los participantes habían desaparecido y aún así quedaban más de doscientas personas en diferente estado de embriaguez gritando: vivan los novios! y cantando a pleno pulmón. No todos fueron arrestados y la mayoría ya está en libertad y aunque por suerte no hay que lamentar ninguna pérdida humana, los daños ocasionados por estos individuos ascienden a varios cientos de millones de libras. El primer ministro ha prometido una exhaustiva investigación para descubrir si se trata de hinchas ultrarradicales o de alguna banda terrorista. Más información en la pagina 3._

Mientras leía esto el Abuelo comentaba entre risas: quizás nos pasamos un poquito. Pero que coño! Se lo buscaron.

Y en ese mismo instante en el ministerio Arthur Weasley daba gracias por ese instinto suyo que había vuelto a salvarle el pellejo y Cornelius Fudge gritaba como loco por los titulares del profeta Caos en el ministerio por culpa de los vampiros, en que pensaba Fudge?

-no quiero-decía Fudge-no quiero que nadie vuelva a hablarme de Sirius Black, si ese ser que estaba ayer en la sala era o no Sirius Black me importa muy poco, no quiero más carnaza para Rita Skeeter ni ningún periodista del tres al cuarto de ningún periódico.


	6. despues en casa

bueno, lo prometido es deuda, vosotros no me habéis dicho nada de mi retraso, practicamente ni me habéis enviado reviews xxD y aqui os traigo el siguiente cap. que ademas es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y el que más dolores de cabeza me ha traido, me he tenido que pelear con el servidor y con el ordenador repetidas veces, xxD espero que os guste

recordad que yo no cree harry potter, porque para empezar le habría puesto otro nombre xxD

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en casa Sirius se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

-seguro que no quieres quedarte un par de días?-suplicaba Vane-come algo, y descansa

-no quiero molestar-respondió él

-no molestas, a Harry le haría mucha ilusión que te quedases un poco

-y a mi me encantaría quedarme pero no sabemos si el ministerio de verdad ha dejado de buscarme, tu abuelo a convencido al Winzengamot de que el hombre que encontraron en tu casa no era Sirius Black pero eso no significa que no vayan a dejar de buscarme

-pues quédate, se Armand y deja que a Sirius Black se lo trague la tierra

-no podría, no solo me busca el ministerio

-pero…

-lo siento, tengo que irme, cuida de Harry

-SIRIUS!

Sirius desapareció entre el gentío.

-Sirius…

Vane subió al cuarto de su hermano y se tumbó en la cama con él.

-ya se fue?-la preguntó Harry

Incapaz de hablar Vane asintió con la cabeza. Harry suspiró, Porqué no quiso Sirius quedarse con ellos? No sería ni la mitad de peligroso que estar solo en la calle. Intentó no pensar en ello y se abrazó a su hermana.

Así los encontró Eli y sus primos que no soportando verles con esa cara larga organizaron una fiesta en la noche.

Mientras el caos invadía la casa Harry jugaba a las cartas con Eli y Vane encerrados en su cuarto. Harry había puesto un hechizo para que nadie les molestara, ninguno tenía ganas de que les preguntasen por Sirius así que dejaron que invadieran su casa y se instalasen en las habitaciones, el jardín y el tejado. Los gritos y la música eran ensordecedores pero parecía que ninguno de ellos captaba nada fuera de esa habitación hasta que de repente Harry se quedó mirando al vacío.

-Harry? Que te pasa?-le preguntó Eli

-no lo sé, huelo algo raro e intento saber que es

-no se les habrá ocurrido enredar entre mis pócimas?-exclamó Vane asustada

-creo que no, es algo como dulzón pero no se qué es

Vane se acercó a la ventana y olisqueó el aire.

-es verdad-dijo- yo también lo huelo

-qué es?

-creo que es miedo, si estamos oliendo lo mismo es miedo

-miedo? Pero eso se huele?

-si, aunque no todos pueden por supuesto, mira, parece que Kurt, Loui y Adrian también lo han olido

Los tres mencionados les indicaron que les siguieran y Vane saltó por la ventana. Tanto Eli como Harry se agarraron a ella tan firmes como pudieron y los tres llegaron sin problemas al suelo. Una vez allí Vane se quedó pensativa.

-lo huelo pero no lo veo

Comenzaron a explorar el jardín hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-claro que no lo ves, es invisible

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, como no se les había ocurrido a ellos? Harry se dejó guiar por lo que olía o creía que olía hasta que notó la rozadura de algo suave sobre su mano.

-lo tengo!-gritó Harry entusiasmado y al tiempo que agarraba la tela que acababa de sentir pegó un fuerte tirón descubriendo a quien se hallaba oculto debajo.

-NO!-gritó ella tratando de recuperar la tela, pero demasiado tarde, Eli se había hecho con ella y se había alejado para mostrárselo a Vane, Harry enseguida reconoció a la auror que el día anterior había aparecido con el otro buscando a Sirius. Su rostro se endureció y apretó los puños. Ella retrocedió ante su mirada pero Kurt la agarró por los hombros.

-que tenemos aquí?-dijo-una intrusa, que podemos hacer con ella?

-destriparla?-preguntó Adrian

-desangrarla?-preguntó Loui

Eli ni se molestó en contestar, sólo miró a Vane y sacó varios cuchillos que tenia escondidos.

-Harry la encontró, que decida Harry-fue su sentencia

Todos le miraron y él se quedó pensativo un segundo. La verdad es que no le gustaba la mirada aterrorizada de ella. No era un asesino, ni tenía planeado serlo pero quería respuestas. Las necesitaba. Se acercó a Vane y la habló en susurros

-podemos subirla a mi cuarto?

-y a Eli también? Luego dices que no te gastemos bromas

-no seas bruta! Es que tampoco quiero hacerla daño, me da pena

-de que habláis?-preguntó Eli

-nada, que a Harry le da pena la niñata esa

-es tan raro que no quiera hacerla daño? no ha hecho nada malo

-ay, si es que el mote de santurrón te lo tienes ganado a pulso mi niño-dijo Eli besándole con dulzura-que dices Vane?

-dije que él decidía y él decide, pero no dejes que te engañe con esa carita de ángel

Vane hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Kurt se subió a la chica a la espalda para luego llegar de un salto al cuarto de Harry y dejarla allí tirada. Luego subieron Harry, Eli y Vane y los chicos se volvieron a la fiesta con la garantía de un relato espeluznante un par de horas depués.

Cuando entraron, la chica se echó tan atrás como pudo hasta poner sus rodillas contra su pecho y agazaparse en una esquina. Vane y Eli se quedaron apoyadas la repisa de la ventana y Harry trató de acercarse a ella pero temblaba a cada paso suyo y no sabía que hacer. Vane rompió el hielo.

-como te llamas?-la preguntó

La chica no respondió

-te he hecho una pregunta, como te llamas?

-para que quieres saberlo?-la preguntó con un hilo de voz

-para saber que poner en tu lápida-la soltó Eli, que se ganó una mirada de reproche de su novio

-para poder hablarte, quieres que te llamemos niña?-la preguntó Harry más amablemente

-Tonks, me llamo Nymphadora Tonks

-y que hacías en nuestro jardín Nymphadora?

-nada-dijo tan bajo que ni se la oía

-que has dicho?

-nada-dijo un poco más alto, Vane rió

-y voy yo y me lo creo-dijo a viva voz-todos los de ese estúpido ministerio de magia sois iguales, os creéis que podéis tratar a la gente como os dé la gana y que luego iros de rositas, pues yo no me voy a tragar tus mentiras niñata

Al tiempo que hablaba Vane se acercó a ella y la agarró por la mandíbula. Poco después la soltó y Harry vio un hilo de sangre en sus manos. Luego se fijó en que Tonks sangraba por la boca

-VANE!

-que? Pensé que podría ser un hombre-lobo

-explícate

-olía a hombre-lobo

-vale, esto ya es demasiado, fuera de mi cuarto

-me estás echando? Encima que me preocupo por ti

-que dijimos antes? Yo decido

-pero antes es antes y ahora es ahora, soy un gato viejo, no me fío de nadie y menos de aurores

-vale, muy bien, fuera y tu Eli también

-yo? Porqué?

-por hacer chistes sobre lápidas, fuera las dos

Y a base de empujones Harry las echó, luego se dirigió hacia Nymphadora y vio que estaba realizando un conjuro. Harry corrió, pero para su sorpresa lo único que había hecho era un encantamiento patronus.

-lo último que vas a encontrar aquí son dementotes-dijo Harry quitándola la varita y agachándose hasta su altura-quieres hielo? Para lo de la boca digo

Ella negó con la cabeza

-bien, y ahora que solo estamos tu y yo vas a decirme que hacías en mi jardín?

-nada-repitió ella

-pues un sitio un poco raro para no hacer nada y una hora también bastante rara

La chica no respondió y Harry siguió hablando

-buscabas a Sirius?

Ella negó despacio con la cabeza

-querías hacerle algo a Vane o a mi Abuelo?

Negación otra vez

-me espiabas a mi?

Esta vez no hizo ningún movimiento

-me espiabas?! Y porqué? Acaso eres uno de los espías de Voldemort?!

Ella saltó al oír ese nombre y miró asustada a Harry.

-yo no…-comenzó a decir-yo nunca apoyaría al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-y que haces aquí?

-prometes no decirle a nadie que te lo he dicho?

-tienes mi palabra

-Dumblendore me envió

-Dumblendore? Desde cuando Dumblendore tiene ningún poder para decidir que deben hacer los aurores?

-desde nunca, esto lo hago de manera extraoficial

-explícate mejor

-Dumblendore lleva tiempo intentando avisar a Fudge de que el que-no-deber-ser-nombrado ha regresado y él ni caso pero algunos de nosotros le creemos y le ayudamos en lo que podemos

-como espiándome?

-solo hacemos turnos de guardias para estar seguros de que no te atacan antes de volver a Hogawrts

-tu has visto esta tarde mi casa? De verdad cree Dumblendore o nadie que aquí se puede colar cualquier persona y atacarme sin que le descubran?

-hasta ahora no habéis descubierto nuestras guardias

-eso es lo que Dumblendore se piensa pero tampoco podéis estar seguros

-no

-y todo esto Dumblendore no podía contármelo por?

-no lo sé, yo solo hice lo que me pidió y mira como he acabado, no quiero morir!

-vale, vale, cálmate, no vas a morir

Harry se pasó una mano por la frente pensativo _¿y ahora que hago?_ Se preguntaba. Al final decidió asomar la cabeza por al puerta y al ver la casa desierta bajó hasta el salón donde encontró a Vane y a Eli tumbadas en el sofá.

-donde está todo el mundo?-preguntó Harry

-alguien gritó Van Helsing y todos salieron corriendo-su hermana rió

- que tal el interrogatorio?-le dijo Eli

-bien, Vane te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-que pasa hermanito?

Harry la resumió toda la historia y Vane sonrió sorprendida.

-va en serio lo que me has dicho?

-eso parece, no puedo preguntarle a Dumblendore pues ni sé dónde está

-porqué no la preguntas?-dijo Eli- si lo que dice es verdad seguro que te puede decir dónde esta Dumblendore e incluso enviarle una carta invitándole a venir

-ni se te ocurra!-gritó Vane

Eli rió

-entonces que hago?

-de momento-dijo Vane-invitarla a cenar, nunca he soportado la crueldad con los animales

Eli volvió a reír.

-que bruta que eres

-exageras, si fuera tan bruta ya habría matado a todos esos imbéciles de la guardia

-entonces sabías que nos espiaban?

-bueno, olía continuamente gente rara por el barrio pero casi nunca veía a nadie y pensé que serían enemigos del Abuelo asi que se lo conté y él me dijo que no me preocupara asi que no le di más importancia hasta que hoy encontramos a esa chica en el jardín.

-y a que esperabas para contármelo?

-eso-añadió Eli-a mi tampoco me dijiste nada

-porque no me pareció importante par de plastas, de verdad creéis que os lo cuento todo?

-pues deberías, creía que eras mi mejor amiga

-y mi hermana

-ni que vosotros no me ocultaseis nada

Ambos enrojecieron.

-eso lo resuelve todo,

-menos que hacemos con Nymphadora

-con quien?

-la chica que encontramos en el jardín, tiene miedo de que la matéis

-no voy a matarla-explicó Vane-pero cuando quieres que alguien te cuente algo lo mejor es que se crea que si vas a matarle

-y ser amable no funciona? Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre

-ya, pero tampoco se trata de que esto parezca un corral con tanto moscón suelto…

Vane se quedó un segundo en blanco

-Vane?-la llamó su hermano tratando de que volviera a la tierra.

De repente algo brilló en lo ojos de Vane y Eli dio un paso para atrás al tiempo que atraía a Harry de un tirón. Los colmillos de Vane habían crecido y se había puesto a la defensiva.

-ahora SI que huelo a hombre-lobo


	7. el hombre lobo contra Vane

hoooooola, ya se que hace mucho que no subo ningún cap pero es que me he estado currando mucho la pelea, disfrutad. vampi sale corriendo

esto no es mio y no saco pasta por ello

* * *

Ambos chicos se miraron asustados y Vane salió corriendo al jardín. No tardó ni medio segundo en encontrar al hombre que intentaba sacar a la aurora por la ventana del cuarto de su hermano ni a Harry otro medio interponerse entre ambos cuando reconoció al hombre.

-LUPIN-lo llamó a gritos tratando de advertirle

Cuando Lupin miró casi se cae del susto y la chica se abrazó tan fuerte a él que casi le rompe una costilla. Vane saltó sobre él sin pensar pasando por encima de Harry y los tres cayeron al jardín llevándose la peor parte el pobre Lupin. Temiéndose lo peor Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras y volvió a interponerse entre ambos que se miraban furiosos. Tonks se abrazaba a Lupin que gruñía y comenzaba a transformarse y Vane se limitaba a investigarle con la mirada mientras se concentraba como si estuviese invocando un hechizo. Ninguno parecía verle y Harry se desesperaba. piensa se decía pero como voy a parar una pelea entre un licano y un vampiro? Es como pretender detener la rotación del planeta!! Los gritos de Eli desde dentro de la casa tampoco ayudaban.

En ese momento se le ocurrió tal idea que ni sabía como se le vino a la cabeza, usaría el violín igual que había hecho Adela para dormirlos a ambos. Lo agarró y empezó a tocar, tanto su hermana como Lupin comenzaron a relajarse e incluso la transformación de Lupin se detuvo, se notaba como se les caían los párpados y Nymphadora y Eli ya roncaban en el suelo. no me creo que funcione, el Abuelo solo me enseñó una canción se dio cuenta de repente pero el caso es que funciona Sorprendido porque hubiese funcionado Harry dejó de tocar y al instante los combatientes despertaron aunque parecían algo desorientados y Eli yy Tonks siguieron durmiendo a sus anchas. Harry asustado trató de tocar otra vez pero su hermana fue más rápida y estampó el violín contra el suelo.

Milagrosamente este se recompuso por sus propios medios y Vane lo golpeó contra un muro. Luego lo lanzó contra una ventana y lo pisoteó, nada servía, el instrumento seguía intacto. Vane lanzó un grito desgarrador y entró en la casa, de un tirón abrió la puerta de un armario en el que Harry no había caído hasta ese momento y se fijó que dentro había otro violín y lo que parecían partituras antiguas. Con otro golpe Vane volvió a encajar la puerta y miró muy seriamente a su hermano.

-NO-QUIERO-QUE-VUELVAS-A-TOCAR-UN-VIOLIN-EN-TODA-TU-VIDA-QUEDA-CLARO?

Harry temblaba por la mirada de su hermana y no se atrevía a hablar.

-QUEDA-CLARO?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Vane suspiró. Un problema menos. Ahora tocaba ver que hacer con el hombre-lobo. Harry salió por patas al jardín mientras su hermana le seguía con parsimonia, no creía que se hubiera ido.

En efecto, Lupin seguía allí, pero el Lupin humano, con la luna llena sobre su cabeza y Tonks en los brazos.

Tanto Harry como Vane se quedaron paralizados.

-Tan poderoso es?-se preguntaba Vane en voz alta-puede controlar su transformación?

-no-dijo Harry –es que no lo entiendo, no sé que le ha podido pasar a Lupin

-ese es Lupin? El Lupin del que tanto me has hablado?

-si

-me estás diciendo que Lupin es un hombre-lobo?

-pues claro! Que esperabas llamándose así?

-pero llamar Lupin a un hombre-lobo resulta estúpido, pensé que era un nombre irónico

-pues ya ves que no

-y ahora que hacemos?

-que tal si dejáis de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí?-terció Lupin

Los hermanos se miraron y enrojecieron al tiempo. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-Lupin, eres tu?

-pues eso parece

-pero como?

-no lo sé, me estaba transformando y de repente paró

-y es permanente?

-no lo sé, no lo creo, pero debería aprovechar este golpe de suerte para llevarme a Tonks que ya está bastante alterada

-y sobada

-y un cuerno, no te va a ser tan fácil largarte- la voz de Vane se quebró, parecía debatirse consigo misma. Harry aprovechó sus dudas.

-Venga Vane, no seas así, ya sé todo ese rollo de vampiros que odian los hombre-lobo que odian los vampiros y bla bla bla pero es Lupin no podrías relajarte ni cinco minutos?

-Bueno- Vane puso los ojos en blanco como si aquello la costara un mundo-que se vaya

Lupin se la quedó mirando: quieres algo a cambio para que no te sientas tan idiota?

Vane lo fulminó con la mirada: como si tuvieras algo que yo pudiera querer-de repente se calló-puede que si tengas algo

-que quieres?

-información

-sobre?

-Sirius Black

-que quieres saber?

-todo

-tardaremos

-tengo tiempo, que tal si hablamos en la cocina? Tengo galletas para perros

-aprovecha ese tiempo para buscar chistes más originales

Lupin siguió a una furibunda Vane a la cocina y Harry se quedó al cargo de cuidar de Eli y Tonks. Al cabo de un rato se oían risas desde la cocina. Vane salió y se tropezó consigo misma, Lupin la agarró justo a tiempo.

-perdona, pero es que no me puedo mover de la risa

-si, la verdad es que es una historia graciosa

-que pasa?-quiso saber Harry

-ay Dios, me ha contado cada cosa, como lo del Halloween de vuestro primer curso

-y la fiesta de la copa de los tres magos

-es verdad! jajaja- La risa de Vane era totalmente histérica

-es la primera vez que la oigo reirse así, no es de las que se ríe mucho

-a veces, para que una persona se ría tiene que pasar algo realmente gracioso-le dijo Lupin-en fin, creo que he cumplido, así que si me disculpáis, me voy

-espera-le dijo Vane-oye, sólo quiero pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan perra antes, perdón no quería decir perra, quiero decir que siento haber sido tan cabrona, por favor, siéntete libre de volver a visitarnos cuando quieras, sin tener que dar explicaciones

-gracias, viniendo de alguien con el corazón de mármol creo que es un gesto muy bonito

-lupin-le regañó Harry

-se la debía por lo de las galletas de perro

-está bien, ahora estamos en paz, me traes el periódico?

-claro, para que?-Lupin se paró en seco-muy gracioso, esta me la pagas

-jeje

-en fin, no voy a perder más el tiempo con gente cuyo sentido del humor es más viejo que matusalén

-ahí le duele-dijo Harry

-hey, enano, de que lado estás?-le dijo Vane

-yo? de ninguno, pero mola veros meteros esas puyas como si fuéseis críos de 5 años

Ambos gruñeron pero Harry puso una carita tan encantadora que no pudieron enfadarse con él.

-hermano, realmente creo que se te están pegando todos los malos hábitos de la familia, empezando por el de tentar demasiado a la suerte.

-ese ya le tenía desde hace mucho-informó Lupin

-si, pero en la familia tenemos más manías aparte de esa.

-mejor no conocerlas, en fin, ahora si me voy

-oye Lupin-dijo Vane-en invierno Harry y yo volvemos a Howarts y me da miedo dejar la casa sola, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer... te importaría hacer de vigilante?

-como?

-si, para que no entren a robar, quiero decir, aquí hay objetos muy valiosos, si alguien viviese aquí durante el invierno estaría más tranquila

-y todos los vampiros que viven en las casas de al lado?

-nos vamos todos al norte en invierno, la mitad de las casas se quedarán vacías también

-y el resto de los cuartos de la casa?

-puedes realquilarlos y quedarte con el dinero, si quieres, si no, simplemente no te preocupes por ellas

Harry miró a Lupin. Se notaba que su lobo interior sospechaba de tanta amabilidad.

-puede que me lo piense, la verdad es que este invierno tendré mucho trabajo y viajaré mucho pero supongo que podría hacerte ese favor

-gracias

Lupin salió corriendo con Tonks en brazos.

-de verdad te preocupa dejar la casa sola?-preguntó Harry con sorna

-ni de coña, pero creo que dejarle vivir aquí durante el curso gratis y con la posbilidad de realquilar los cuartos es una buena compensación por intentar arracarle a la cabeza y casi cenarme a la amiga

-o sea que es verdad que puedes tener remordimientos, que alguien avise a los periódicos

-ja ja, eso es tan gracioso que hasta se me ha olvidado reir

-me gustaría saber de que te reias antes

-tengo sueño me voy a dormir

-a medianoche?

-si... no sé, no me encuentro bien

-no será una excusa para no contestar?

-también, pero no, de verdad que no puedo con mi alma

-que pasará con las entradas?

-las que? ah! coño! ni me acordaba

En eso se despertó Eli.

-de que habláis?-preguntó

-no me acordaba que me habían enviado entradas para el quiddicht

-QUE?!-gritó entusiasmada-no será para el partido Transilvania contra Francia?

-De hecho si

-TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-hey, hey, tranqui, nadie ha dicho que vayas a ir

-QUE?! EL PARTIDO MÁS ALUCINANTE DE LA TEMPORADA Y NO ME VAS A LLEVAR? QUE PASA TE HAN REGALADO SOLO UNA ENTRADA?

-no, de hecho me han regalado cinco pero no pienso aceptarlas

-QUE?! POR QUE?!

-las entradas me las envia Christo o sea que obviamente es una trampa y no os voy a poner en peligro

-quien es Christo?-preguntó Harry

-por favor-decia Eli-es Christo, es un idiota

-quién es Christo?- volvió a preguntar Harry

-un idiota peligroso, no iréis y es mi ultima palabra

-pero quién es?

-tu no eres mi madre para decirme si puedo ir o no

-por favor chicas

-no, soy la dueña de las entradas y digo que si queréis ir mejor os buscáis las vuestras propias si podéis

-venga, no me ignoréis

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ES LA FINAL LAS ENTRADAS ESTAN AGOTADAS!

-por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-se siente

-QUERÉIS HACERME CASO DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!-Harry se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de la palabrota que había soltado

-genial-dijo Vane-ahora encima de suicida eres un malhablado, bien por la familia Vlad

-que?-dijo Harry

-para ti el sarcasmo es un idioma extraño? En la familia todos somos unos putos malhablados, o no te has fijado?

-si, bueno, pero quién es Christo?

-nadie, no es nadie, y ahora me voy a dormir

-no puedes huir de tu pasado-le espetó Eli

-mírame

Vane subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cerró su puerta de un portazo

-Me puedes explicar toda esta historia por favor?

-Christo era el prometido de Vane antes que David, cuando se prometieron él se volvió muy posesivo y ella acabó hasta los cojones y rompió el trato, luego él se dedicó a perseguirla por medio mundo, se dice que él fue el que contrató a los matones para que mataran a David y a su hijo en venganza por robarle la novia

-y ahora que hacemos?

-buscar quién querrá las otras dos entradas

* * *

ok, sé que no es la espectacular batalla que vosotros esperábais, pero es que pensé que sería un topicazo asi que hice lo que me dio la gana xxD rewies, amenazas de muerte y demás esrán siempre bien recibidos paz.

por cierto, si tenéis tiempo pasaros por este blog que ha hecho mi novio y que está francamente bien ojosverdesdegato.soy.es/

nos vemos


	8. Nos vamos al quiddicht

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ya sé que he tardado un infierno pero para el que se tome la molestia de leer mi Bio se dará cuenta de que no es la única historia en la que he tardado un milenio asi que bueno, mal de muchos consuelo de todos no? ¿o era consuelo de tontos? no se... xxD que más da, caso es que estoy aqui y prometo que el próximo irá más rápido y esta vez pienso cumplir mi promesa no como las últimas veces que se me iba la inspiración y eso ¬¬U en fin, disfrutad de este cap si podéis, los fans de Ron van a matarme xxD nos leemos

* * *

-pero ella ha dicho….

-¿que más de lo que halla dicho? yo pienso ir

-y ¿cómo pretendes hacer para que no se de cuenta?

-fácil, el día antes de irse Vane se dejará la maleta preparada con su entrada dentro olvidándose de las otras, cuando ella se vaya nosotros vamos, las cogemos y salimos en vuelo diferente hacia Francia.

-¿no crees que quizas ella ya halla pensado eso y esconda las entradas todas juntas?

-pues decimos accio entradas y nos hacemos con ellas

-¿y el viaje de vuelta?

-ya veremos que se nos ocurre, de momento tu piensa a ver a quién invitamos

-pues a Ron y Hemione por supuesto.

Eli puso mala cara.

-¿se te ocurre alguien mejor?

-no

-pues entonces

-vaaaaaaaale

-oye, si es Transilvania contra Francia, habrá pila de vampiros ¿verdad?

-no te haces una idea, a los vampiros les encanta el quiddicht, nadie sabe por qué, y encima con la excusa de que son inmortales

-eternos

-lo que sea, el caso es que pueden estar jugando durante siglos

-¿pero la gente no se da cuenta cuando un jugador lleva cincuenta años jugando y no ha cambiado en absoluto?

-que bobo eres, ellos están diez o doce años jugando, luego se "retiran" para al cabo de veinte años aparecer algún "hijo" suyo para seguir con el legado familiar, y así todos, nadie ha estado más de veinte años con el mismo nombre en el equipo.

-ya veo

-pero ya te digo que pueden jugar durante siglos, hay una, Arantza nosequé que a hecho ese truco por lo menos cinco veces que se sepa, y a veces a aparecido con un aspecto muy diferente para no levantar sospechas

-¿cómo un aspecto diferente?

-Loui no es el único vampiro de la tierra con poder para alterar la forma física de una persona.

-ah, y ella también puede hacerlo?

-o eso, o sabe de alguien que pueda hacerlo y que la hace el favor

-ya veo, voy a escribir a Ron y a Hermione para ver si se apuntan

-ok

Ron aceptó enseguida, no tenía miedo de Vane que había hecho un juramento de no matar a ningún estudiante. Cuando Eli le preguntó que haría el día que se graduara simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Hermione tardó en ser convencida. No creía que Vane fuera a cumplir su promesa y aun así sabía que había cosas peores que la muerte. Y una de ellas se llamaba Kurt. No pensaba arriesagarse a encontrarsele o a cosas similares a él. Eli la aseguró que si sabían dónde colocarse nadie les haría nada.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el momento de la "despedida" de Vane. Ambos chicos pusieron mala cara y la acusaron de traidora.

-por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-insistió Eli una vez más-dejanos ir

-por última vez, NO

-pero Vane... -decía Harry

-ni peros ni pollas, ya hemos tenido esta discusión todos los días desde que llegaron las entradas y la respuesta segue siendo no, es peligroso

-contigo no será peligroso

Ambos chicos se tiraron al suelo y la agarraron de las piernas

-conmigo lo será más, y cómo no me soltéis ahora mismo las piernas no sólo os pienso dejar aquí abandonados sino que además pienso llamar a una canguro.

Eli la soltó de repente. Harry alzó una ceja pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada Vane ya le había soltado una patada.

-ya sabéis que la nevera siempre está llena y hay dinero por si os apetece llamar al chino o al mundo pizza, no creo que me entretenga demasiado pero tampoco os asustéis si no aparezco en un par de días, llamaré de todas formas

Y mientras se alejaba por la puerta Eli murmuró muy bajito _Accio 4 entradas _Y cuatro entradas fueron volando hasta su mano instantes antes de que Vane cerrara la puerta. Poco después aparecieron Ron y Hermione con sus maletas.

-¿no sospechará?- preguntó Ron

-Nah -dijo Eli- hemos montado el numerito hasta el final

-Si -corroboró Harry- por cierto ¿iba en serio eso de la canguro?

-si, y probablemente hubieran sido Kurt o Loui que no nos habrían quitado el ojo de encima y nos habrían chafado el plan

-¿que plan? -dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Y allí estaba, rubio y con cara de astiado Loui.

-eh...- Harry se había quedado en blanco

-el plan de venirnos sin invitación-dijo Ron

-no se lo dirás verdad?-dijo Eli poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena

-no, pero si de verdad pensáis que me voy a creer esa mentira cuando tienes cuatro entradas de quddicht en la mano es que me tomáis por más tonto de lo que soy

Todos se pusieron colorados.

-os váis al quddicht verdad?

-si- admitió Harry

-¿y cómo pretendéis que no os pille?

-sentándonos al otro lado de las gradas-explicó Eli

-vuestras entradas dicen donde os sentaréis

-por favor-dijo ella- ¿en un transilvania contra Francia? cada uno se sentará donde le de la puta gana

-bueno, si queréis arriesgaros allá vosotros, pero yo se cómo hacer que no os pillen -dijo Loui como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿que tienes en mente? -dijo Eli aunque se lo iba imaginando

-naaaaaaaada, sólo un pequeño "cambio radical"

-¿no te referirás a ...?

-sip

Loui tenía la misma sonrisa siniestra que solía tener Vane cuando no planeaba nada bueno. Todos se temieron lo peor pero Eli siguió como si nada.

-y ¿que sacas tu de todo esto?

-un poco de diversión na más

-¿sólo eso?

-y fastidiar a Vane si os sale bien el plan

Eli se qeudó pensativa y miró a los demás.

-¿que os parece?

-si supiésemos de que habla- dijo Hermione enojada

-pues hombre-dijo Eli como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo- habla de cambiar nuestro aspecto fisico

-¿te refieres a maquillaje y pelucas?

-me refiero a huesos y músculos-dijo Loui al tiempo que la daba a Hermnione un toquecito en el brazo.

De repente tenía los tendones por encima de la piel. La chica comenzó a gritar como una loca y a correr por la casa mientras Ron la perseguía intentando que mantuviera la calma. Pero fue Loui el que la atrapó en el aire y le puso los tendones en su sitio.

-¿que?-dijo-¿os apuntáis?

-no-dijo Hermnione- duele demasiado

-eso es porque te he dejado le tendones fuera de sitio pero si no no te habría dolido nada

Hermione le seguía mirando recelosa pero Eli dio un paso adelante.

-veamos que eres capaz de hacer.

Loui casi se puso a dar saltos de alegría y comenzó a palpar el cuerpo de Eli como si estuviera haciendo una escultura de barro. Allí por donde pasaban sus manos su cuerpo iba cambiando. La hizo más alta y muy huesuda, con el pelo corto y de colores.

Luego fue a por Hermione, con ella realmente se tomó su tiempo, la hizo realmente atractiva, con curvas y una buena delantera, el pelo rubio platino peinado como una cabaretista de los años 20 y más negra que el carbón, cuando la chica se miró en el espejo casi se muere de la impresión.

-¿qué soy? ¿un miembro de los panteras negras?-dijo

Pero el mayor problema fue Ron, a ella también la hizo muy atractiva, el pelo negro y liso, con rasgos asiáticos y muy bajita. Cuando Ron vio que se lo había quitado todo pero TODO creyó morir

-¿donde? ¿dónde está...?-Ron se paró cuando se dió cuenta de la cristalina voz que tenía- ¿esta es mi voz? DIOS ¿por qué me tenías que convertir en una chica?

Ron casi lloraba.

-Tranquilo, es para no levantar sospechas, ¿no crees que Vane estaría mosca si se sentasen dos chicos y dos chicas a su lado?

-no a este precio!!!!!- Ron aún alucinaba con su voz

-tranqui, tu cosa sigue en su sitio, saldrá a la luz cuando te destransforme.

-más te vale- amenazó

-¿sabes? con esa carita tan mona y esa vocecita tus amenazas no surgen mucho efecto.

Ron maldijo en voz alta. Y loui se rió.

-Hasta tu improperios se han visto afectados-

Era el turno de Harry.

-¿no irás a convertirme a mi también en una chica?-le preguntó

-nah, tu no te pondrías histérica como ella y no tendría tanta gracia

Y comenzó. La verdad es que manipular tu cuerpo de esa manera era realmente doloroso. Loui te estiraba los huesos y los músculos directamente y eso producía una sensación de quemazón relamente dolorosa. Pero el proceso terminó rápido y el dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando Harry se vio en el espejo.

Había crecido hasta casi los dos metros y todo su cuerpo se había ensanchado. No como si estuviera en forma sino simplemente se había multiplicado su masa corporal, incluso tenía tripa cervecera. La cara ahora era muy cuadrada y no quedaban restos de los rasgos infantiles que le caracterizaban. También estaba mucho más moreno, no tanto como Hermnione pero casi. Lo único seguía teniendo el pelo negro pero ahora era mucho más largo que antes.

Harry se rio. Tenía una voz increiblemente profunda y sensual.

-vaaaaya, menudo cambio- dijo Eli no demasiado disgustada

-¿por qué él sigue siendo un tio?-dijo Ron con su vocecilla

-porque me dio la gana Reena

-¿Reena?

-bueno, con esa caruca llamarte Ronald no te pega

Ron frunció el ceño y Loui se volvió a reir.

-Bueno, creo que con estos disfraces será imposible que nadie os reconozca, podéis ir al partido tranquilos

-BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-gritó Eli- TRANSILVANIA VS FRANCIA ALLÁ VAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Todos agarraron sus maletas y se subieron corriendo al primer bus que encontraron en dirección al aeropuerto mientras Loui los despedía desde la puerta.

-Bien- dijo Eli- ahora que no puede oirnos será mejor que nos cubramos las espaldas

-¿no te fias de Loui?

-no me fio ni de Vane, en esta familia la primera tradición es romper la palabra en cuanto aparece una oferta mejor

-Pero de todos Loui es el más amable y el más pacifico

-eso no lo convierte en buena persona, el perfil psicológico de un hombre-bomba es de alguien muy tranquilo y solitario y también muy meticuloso

-y ¿por qué dejastes que nos hiciera esto?- preguntó Ron

-porque tenía razón en lo de los disfraces, nos harán falta, ahora comportémonos con naturalidad y mejor si no nos separamos

Todos asintieron conformes con el plan.

* * *

bwajajaja si sois tan malvados como yo seguro que os imagináis que los problemas de Ron no han hecho sino empezar xxD para que os hagáis una idea Ron se ha convertido en una especie de Lucy liu más bajita y con los ojos más grandes claro que eso no significa que vaya a ser el único que tenga problemas bwajajaja en fin, cualquier comentario que hagáis será bien recibido. nos vemos en el próximo cap ciao


	9. ¿por qué fuimos al quiddicht?

holaaaaaaaaaa, creo que esta vez actualicé bastante rápido, (o eso creo yo porque no sé ni en que día vivo xxD) **zaharakarai88** me alegro de que te gustara el último cap, los chicos se transformaron en otras personas gracias a la magia de Loui puesto que en mi historia los vampiros tienen "habilidades" que no es magia de los magos (recitando hechizos y eso) pero que tampoco es muy normalito que digamos (y SI Ron es una CHICA XXD) **kaito **gracias pro tus amables palabras pero en serio, cambia alguna vez el mensaje xxD weno y gracias también a los vagos/as que no me escriben reviews pero me tienen en sus favoritos o en su lista de avisos, me hace mucha ilusión que esta locura mía le guste a tanta gente ^^ disfrutad de este cap que no aclara mucho (como casi todos mis caps xxD) pero que está, cuando menos, gracioso xxD nos leemos

Disclaimer: Ojalá sacara pasta de esto, pero no xxD

* * *

Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Loui se había tomado la molestia de hacer a las chicas realmente hermosas y pasar desapercibidas era dificil.

-¿por qué no usaríamos un trasladador?-se quejaba Ron

-por esa norma del uso de la magia en menores ¿quizás?-le dijo Hermione

-pero no somos los únicos magos de la zona

-casi-dijo Harry- te recuerdo que lo que hacen mis primos con la música no cuenta como magia asi que aparte de mi hermana nadie, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos mandaran una carta el ministerio

-eso, así que deja de quejarte Ron-le dijo Eli

Ron prometió callarse pero después del milésimo ¿estudias o trabajas? Ron estalló.

-ARGGGGGGGGG-gritó -¿por qué tienen que ser los hombres tan pesados?

-eso llevo yo preguntándome media vida- le espetó Eli

-por lo menos ahora sabrás como se siente una chica cuando la persigues sin cesar-le dijo Hermnione

-pero yo nunca he perseguido a ninguna chica, buaaaaaaaaaa quiero mi antiguo cuerpo, quiero volver a ser un chico, el quiddicht no vale tanto

-tarde Ron-le dijo Eli-si tu te vas tendremos que volvernos los demás porque no creo que te atrevas a entrar en esa casa tu sólo ¿verdad?

Ron no respondió

-eso pensaba

Al llegar al campo la visión fue espectacular. Era como cuando en cuarto fueron a la final pero todavía más impresionante. Había muchísima más gente y el campo era mayor. Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-asombroso

-impresionante

-ALTO!-dijo una voz

Todos miraron al que hablaba. Era un chico con el pelo largo y una camisa de lana. Harry se dio cuenta en seguida de que se trataba de un vampiro. Su cuerpo era demasiado perfecto para ser humano y sus rasgos faciales no ayudaban a disimular.

Además, mucha de la gente que tenía al lado no se molestaba en disimular sus colmillos.

-antes de dejaros pasar-dijo el chico-tenéis que contestar ¿transilvania o Francia?

-TRANSILVANIA-girtó Eli

-BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Todo el séquito que acompañaba al chico se abalanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos y celebrarlo.

-como sois fans del equipo de Translvania-dijo-tenéis derecho a una cerveza gratis

De la nada les plantaron cuatro cervezas y la multitud comenzó a clamar: TRAGA! TRAGA! TRAGA! Harry no sabía que hacer hasta que una voz gritó:

-que empieza el partido!

-¿eh?-todos se quedaron con cara de susto

-pero ¿Qué hora es? –dijo el chico- yo que sé! Si no llevo reloj bwajajaja

Todos rieron con él y salieron en estampida hacia el estadio arrastrando a los chicos con ellos.

********************************************

El partido fue en verdad emocionante. Incluso con Transilvania y sus trampas fue un gran partido. Todos se alegraban de haber asistido, incluso Ron. Pero ahora que había terminado estaban deseando irse a casa. Ese chico no las había dejado en paz todo el partido.

Ya se marchaban cuando el chico los llamó.

-¿no venís a la celebración?-preguntó

-pero si hemos perdido-dijo Hermnione

-ya, pero nuestra guardameta ha batido el récord de huesos rotos a base de malos pases y eso hay que celebrarlo

-la cosa es beber-dijo Ron con ironía

-ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU!-gritó el chico abrazando a Ron-venga, os invito a las tres a una ronda de chupitos, que se venga también vuestro amigo seguro que congenia con mi hermana

Y sin darles oportunidad se llevó a Ron a rastras a través de la multitud.

Ninguno supo con seguridad cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que consiguieron salir de la tienda dónde se estaba celebrando la fiesta. Harry se tiró al suelo, el suelo estab cubierto de rocío lo cual fue un alivio comparado con el calor que hacía allá dentro y el aire también estaba más limpio. Con la excusa de que no iban a morir de cáncer los vampiros fumaban mucho. Eli se tumbó a su lado y Ron y Hermione a pocos metros. Ron estaba en estado de shock por cómo había sido manoseado dentro.

Ya estaba empezando a respirar con normalidad cuando Harry vio a su hermana. Mierda pensó ¿y ahora que hacemos? Por la cara que había puesto Eli era obvio que ella también la había visto al igual que Ron y Hermnione.

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Hermnione

-no podemos huir, viene para acá sin duda

-haced como si no la hubiérais visto, no la conocemos y no tiene por qué pararse a hablar con nosotros.-dijo Harry

Pero si se paró a hablar con ellos. Y Harry reconoció su sonrisa malvada de la que ya hizo alarde el verano pasado cuando le gastó aquella broma tan pesada. Su sangre se heló.

-hola-dijo ella- ¿tenéis fuego?

-no-dijo Harry- no fumamos

-¿en serio? Pues vaya –la chica se dejó caer al suelo –pues aquí me quedo, no voy a perder más el tiempo buscando fuego en vez de emborrachándome, HEY, UNA CERVEZA QUE ESTOY SOBRIA

Una cerveza voló de la nada ella la atrapó al vuelo y se la bebió de un trago.

-no es un mal comienzo, ¿ALGUIEN TIENE FUEGO?

Una llamarada de quince metros pasó rozando y ella aprovechó para encenderse el pitillo.

-¿qué os ha parecido el partido?-dijo – por mi parte creo que ha estado bien, aunque creo que Arantza se está ablandando con los siglos, apenas si ha hecho alguna falta grave

-es la buscadora –dijo Harry sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana

-precisamente, se ha dedicado a hacer sólo su trabajo, eso no está bien, no está nada bien, antes no solía dejar que el partido terminara si primero no le había roto el brazo al otro buscador o le había arrancado algún miembro, y ahora, si ¡hasta respira con normalidad! ¿Dónde quedó el buen quiddicht?

Vane se quedó un rato mirando al vacío como si pensara en algo y luego se volvió para mirarles.

-pero que desconsiderada soy- exclamó con falsa sorpresa- no me he presentado, me llamo Vane ¿y vosotros?

Ni Harry ni ninguno se había preparado para contestar ese tipo de preguntas.

* * *

¿qué creéis que se inventará Harry para salir del apuro? se me ocurre que, tal y cómo están las cosas... **redoble de tambores** toca CONCURSO **suenan aplausos** si quieren participar en nuestro concurso y optar al premio de chorrobocientos millones de pesecaos llamen al 555-26378687145387384163872684286416984168 y digan que opción les parece correcta. la pregunta de hoy ¿qué creéis que se invente Harry para salir del apuro?

a) que no hablan el mismo idioma

b) confesará como un gallina

c) dirá que su mamá le ha dicho que no se habla con desconocidos

d) fingirá que ha perdido el conocimiento

e) saldrá corriendo y le cargará el muerto a sus amigos

f) saldrá corriendo con sus amigos detrás

g) la besará

h) dirá que es el mismísimo Drácula y que él sólo se relaciona con la realeza asi que la va a ignorar

i) la ignorará directamente

j) nada de lo anterior

k) todo lo anterior a la vez por cada uno dirá una cosa distinta

l) otro (especificar)

si lo que desean es ver la reposición de concursos anteriores pasense por mi otro ff "una noche" capitulo 7

.net/s/4109277/7/una_noche

o leánselo entero directamente si les gustan las tortugas ninja

.net/s/4109277/1/una_noche

hasta la próxima. dejad reviews. ^^


	10. ataudes, pana y quiddicht

**Vampi mira el teléfono invadido por las tela de arañas y los grillos,** "menudo exito de concurso, asi cualquiera repite ¬¬# ya se que las respuestas era rebuscadas pero para eso estaba el botó de otros" gracias a **zahara** (si te vuelves a cambiar de nombre sin avisar te juro que me oyes :(() y a **kaito** por ser los únicos que me dejan reviews, os juro que como en este capitulo no me escriba alguien más dejo la historia inconclusa y no os creáis que no me atrevería. (seh, mucho ladrar pero poco morder ¬¬)

disclaimer: esto no es mio y no hago dinero con ello y sólo pongo esta chorrada para que la condena sea más leve si me acabo metiendo en un lío xxD disfrutad

* * *

Ni Harry ni ninguno se había preparado para contestar ese tipo de preguntas.

En eso apareció el tio de la camisa de lana bastante borracho.

-hey tiossssssssssssssss, ¿queeeeeeeee hacéiiiiiiiiiis aaaaaaaaaaquí?-preguntó- y ¿quién esssssssssss vuuuuuuuestra aaaaaamiiiiiga?

-no creo que te importe-dijo Vane- y ahora piérdete

-peeeeeeeero bueeeeeeno, yo sólo intentaba seeeeeeer amigaaaaaaable, ¿que paaaaaasa contigo?

-pasa que estaba teniendo una buena noche hasta que aparecistes tu

-bueeeeeeeno menuuuuuudo humor,

-y se me pondrá peor como no te largues ya

-puessssss creo que no, estas amaaaaaables señoritas aún me deben un baile

-ah, ¿quieres bailar? pues bailemos, que tal ¿el dulce tango de la batalla?

-eeeeeeeeeeesa no la conozzzzzzzzco, no

-pues yo te enseño

Vane se lanzó sobre él y después de varios puñetazos lo lanzó por los aires. Luego volvió y se sentó dónde estaba al principio.

-en serio Harry-dijo- creí que tendrías más sentido común, con menuda chusma te juntas.

Todos se quedaron de piedra y Vane se rió.

-siempre voy un paso por delante enanos

-¿cómo?

-¿porque soy más lista que vosotros?

-en serio-dijo Hermione

-Loui me llamó-explicó ella-y me dijo lo que planeábais, vine a asegurarme de que no os metíais en ningún lío, y por lo que veo hice bien.

-¿LOUI TE LLAMÓ?-dijo Harry con incredulidad

-te lo dije-dijo Eli

-pero, ¿por qué?

-sabía que ibaís a intentar algo así, las entradas eran demasiado tentadoras y cuando dejásteis que Loui os transformara perdió el norte

-¿qué quieres decir?-la preguntó Hermionne

-puessss que Loui se lo pasa bomba transformando a la gente pero como es bastante doloroso la peña no se suele dejar, cuando os ofrecísteis voluntarios fue como si le hubiera tocado la lotería, asi que se dejó llevar por la emoción y se olvidó que tenía que vigilaros, me acaba de llamar hace cinco minutos, me dijo que aspecto teníais y salí a buscaros, por cierto Ron, menudo polvazo tienes, si no supiera que eres tu de verdad que te tiraba los tejos

Ron gruñó.

-Si ya nos has descubierto, ¿que sentido tiene seguir con esta farsa? ¿podemos volver ya a la normalidad?

-hombre, poder, poder... no, Loui os convirtió y es él el que os tiene que destransformar

-y aun sabiéndolo ¿nos dejastes con él?-dijo Hermnione con incredulidad

-bueno, era la mejor opción de los tres

-y ¿por qué no nos dejastes venir contigo?-preguntó Harry

-se supone que te tengo que mantener lejos del peligro

-pero si sabías que ibamos a hacer esto ¿no es eso ponernos también en peligro?

-si y no, una parte de mi esperaba que al final fueseis sensatos y os echáseis atrás

-ya, y ¿ahora que?

-bueno, he alquilado una cabaña para esta noche y mañana cogeremos el primer avión que pillemos

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Vane hasta la zona de las cabañas.

Allí les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa. Sólo había dos camas. Se miraron entre ellos. Vane maldijo en voz alta.

-serán gilipollas!-gritó-les dije claramente que quería cuatro camas, grrrrrr, esperad aquí, voy a ver si arreglo esto.

-y ¿qué hacemos?-dijo Harry

-jugad a las cartas

-¿tienes una baraja?

Pero antes de que terminara la pregunta Vane ya se había largado.

Volvió bastante rápido, aunque sin muy buena cara.

-¿que ha pasao'?-le preguntó Harry

-que no queda ni una cama, pero he sacado un par de ataudes así por el morro

-y ¿para qué queremos un par de ataudes?- dijo Hermnione

-cuando hay hambre no hay pan duro que valga, si queréis dormir dos valientes se van a tener que meter aquí adentro.

Ron y Hermione la miraron horrorizados. Eli con indiferencia y Harry con sorpresa.

-¿va en serio?-dijo Hermnione tragando ruidosamente saliva

-pues si, quiero decir, vosotros mismos, si sois capaces de tiraros toda la noche despiertos pues vale pero no quiero veros compartiendo cama que no quiero ver rollitos raros, sobretodo con nuestro amigo el transexual

-HEY!-protestó el aludido- que no lo hice por voluntad propia

-da igual, no me fio y punto

Todos se miraron entre ellos desconcertados. Eli fue la primera en hablar.

-bueno, ni que fuera la primera vez, buenas noches

De un salto Eli se metió en el ataud y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche. El trio de oro se quedó expectante.

-¿ni que fuera la primera vez?-dijo Hermnione asustada

-ok, Ron-dijo Harry- ¿piedra, papel, tijera?

-hey, ¿y por qué yo?

-¿de verdad vas a obligar a Hermione dentro de un ataúd?

Ron miró a los ojos suplicantes de Hermnione y no se pudo negar.

-vaale-dijo finalmente

-ok, dijo Harry, a la de tres

-uno, dos y tres –dijo rápidamente Ron

-piedra

-tijeras ¡NO!

-lo siento Ron, te tocó

-tu eres hermano de un vampiro no debería darte miedo

-no me da miedo, pero es que no lucen precisamente cómodos

-al mejor de tres-insistió Ron

Ante la cara de indulgencia de su amigo Harry cedió. Aunque como no acababa de reunir el valor salió a charlar con su hermana mientras Ron y Hermione se metían en la cama.

-hola-saludó

-hola enano-saludó ella-aunque lo de enano...

-ya, que no me pega con este tamaño

-no, pero bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir acostumbrando

-¿por?

-bueno, eres un Vlad... o algo así, todos los hombres son altísimos, Adrian te saca una cabeza y aun le queda pegar el último estirón

-no soy un Vlad, tu padre era un Vlad no el mío

-bueno, Nicolas intentó transformar a Lily, si hubiera salido bien tu tendrías que tener sangre Vlad si o si

-¿salió bien?

-no tengo ni zorra, después de que Lily me abandonara no volví a saber de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-¿por qué la llamas Lily?

-no tengo ganas de llamarla madre, me parió pero fue lo único que hizo por mí.

Harry iba a repsonder cuando reapareció el chico con la camisa de pana.

-¿otra vez él?-se quejó Vane en voz alta-que pesado

-oye-dijo el chico que parecía que ya se le había pasado la moña- se que no empezamos con buen pie pero yo sólo quiero divertirme, ten, te invito a un trago

Vane miró la botella con recelo.

-está sin abrir no te preocupes

Vane abrió la botella y la olió.Luego miró a su hermano.

-¿qué me dices Harry? ¿te atreves?

Harry miró la botella. Era simple de cerveza. Nunca había probado nada más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla pero decidió que si su hermana le daba permiso no estaba de más darle un trago. Acto seguido cayó fulminado.

-lo sabía-dijo Vane- le has puesto arsénico, seguro que has contaminado la planta entera para que pareciese que la botella no estaba adulterada. Bien, pues vas a saber lo que es bueno.

-YO NO LO SABIA-se excusó el chico- te juro que la acabo de comprar

-cuéntaselo a quien le importe

El chico salió corriendo con Vane pisándole los talones. Ni el uno ni el otro vieron a la mujer que se colaba en la cabaña.

* * *

si, es verdad, esto no resuelve nada ni encima despierta más incognitas porque si las entradas fueron enviadas por el ex-novio de Vane ¿a que se mete una chica en la cabaña? bueno, ya me conocéis, la mitad de las cosas no tienen sentido hasta que lo tienen xxD reviews, amenazas de muerte y otros son siempre bien recibidos, nos leemos


	11. ratas a la carrera

holaaaaaaa ya estoy aquí! siento muchísimo el retraso, sé qeu prometí actualizar a primeros de septiembre pero es que con lo de las clases y el cambio de universidad y todo ha sido muy dificil ToT pese a todo gracias por vuestra paciencia, y para el que se lo esté preguntando, la respuesta es no, no estoy intentando batir el record del otro que me llevó tres años terminar ¬¬# han sido solo problemas tecnicos y espero que a partir de ahora pueda escribir más seguido

**susigabi** he de advertirte que me gusta cuando la gente no se entera y de repente doy una vuelta de tuerca que nadie se espera asi que tendrás que ser un poco paciente, pero en este cap verás que es importante y que no

**zahara **me alegro que te divirtiera el ultmo cap, este no es divertido pero si que da algunas explicaciones

**kaito** gracias por tus siempre amables comentarios, espero que el nombre de kaito no sea por el personaje de meramid melody :P

en fin, gracias a todos lo que leéis esto, nos leemos

Disclaimer:disclaimer

* * *

Después de unos pasos tentativos la mujer se acercó a la ventana y le hizo señas a otra persona que estaba oculta entre las sombras. Más rápido que el viento, el hombre se coló por la ventana y cerró con pestillo. Luego lo observó todo con calma.

-hum, -comentó curioso- no hay seguridad alguna, Vane se ha ido, tengo a los mortales a mi merced, esto es demasiado fácil, casi diría que Vane se ha atrevido a bajar la guardia, pero esto no es propio de ella, algo tiene que andar mal.

Mientras comentaba estas cosas consigo mismo y se paseaba por la habitación pensativo la mujer no dejaba de mirarle.

Después de un rato habló.

-Amo-dijo- ya he hecho lo que me habéis pedido, ¿podré tener ahora mi recompensa?

-claro –dijo él como si acabara de caer en la cuenta- me has servido bien, y ahora te mereces lo tuyo.

De un golpe seco la rompió el cuello y luego descuartizó su cadáver sacándolo por la puerta. En ese momento vio a Harry con la botella de cerveza aún en la mano.

-creo que ya sé que puede ir mal-comentó con satisfacción- pero para asegurarnos, creo que voy a tener que buscarme a un nuevo goul.

A gran velocidad se acercó a la cama de Ron y lo despertó de forma brusca. Este emitió un grito ahogado y trató de huir pero el hombre le agarró por el cuello y lo inmovilizó.

-vas a decirme lo que quiero saber-le dijo a Ron – y si me complaces, seré generoso contigo

Ron no podía articular palabra, los ojos del hombre lo tenían hipnotizado. De alguna manera sabía que ese misterioso hombre estaba penetrando en su mente.

-¿Así que un hermano?-dijo el hombre mientras confirmaba sus sospechas- esto hace las cosas más interesantes, seguro que se esfuerza más con su ayuda. Gracias por la información Ronald. Estate atento porque pronto te voy a volver a necesitar.

El hombre se apartó y con gran velocidad volvió a salir por la ventana. Ron cayó fulminado al instante.

Unos pocos minutos después reapareció Vane que, dándose cuenta de su error, dejó en paz al tío de la camisa de pana y regresó a la cabaña.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que su hermano seguía en el mismo sitio pero entonces le llegó un conocido olor a la nariz que la puso los pelos de punta.

-Mierda-cuando Vane se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado despertó a todos de manera brusca- ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de que todos se hubieran levantado Vane los echó de casa a todos sin dar más explicaciones.

-Nos vamos- fue todo lo que dijo

-¿a dónde?-quiso saber Hermione

-a casa

-¿no dijiste que el vuelo no salía hasta mañana por la mañana?-dijo Harry

-cambiaré los billetes, cogeré unos de autobús, lo que sea pero nos largamos YA

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-es demasiado largo para explicar ahora

Vane se paró a las puertas del camping reservado para el partido de quiddicht cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no los seguía.

-RON! RON! –lo llamó a gritos

-SOCORRO!- gritó él- estos moscones no me dejan en paz

Vane se acercó hasta la multitud que rodeaba a Ron, lo agarró por un brazo y tiró de él. Los hombres hicieron un amago de seguirlas pero Vane la cogió por la cintura y dijo

-Está conmigo

Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida seguida por Hermione, Harry y Eli. Sin saber que entre las sombras alguien los observaba.

-huyendo otra vez, ¿no es así amor mío? Como cuando éramos novios, joder, como nos vamos a divertir

-tío, ¿con quién hablas?-le dijo un pavo que por allí pasaba

-con nadie que te importe, a dormir

El hombre hizo un gesto extraño con la mano y hazto seguido el chaval cayó fulminado al suelo.

Cuando el chaval despertó se encontraba solo y no recordaba nada de lo había pasado

********************************************

En cuanto subieron al autobús que les llevaría al aeropuerto, Ron se echó a dormir, Hermione cogió un libro y Eli se puso los cascos. Sólo Harry se quedó mirando a su hermana que parecía volverse más paranoica por momentos.

-Vane, ¿me quieres decir que pasa?-le dijo Harry

-No –fue su respuesta tajante

-Vane –insistió él

-Te he dicho que no

-Vane, cuéntamelo de una vez o salto del bus en marcha

Vane miró asustada a su hermano. Cómo si no tuviera bastantes problemas ahora su hermano se iba a enterar de toda la verdad.

-Ok –dijo- pero que conste que no es algo de lo que esté especialmente orgullosa

-cuenta

-cuando era más joven, estuve… bastante tiempo trabajando como mercenaria, ¿recuerdas el otro día cuando alguien por teléfono preguntó por masacre?

-si

-masacre era yo, me lo pusieron por ser capaz de arrasar con pueblos enteros con tal de conseguir mi objetivo

Harry se puso pálido.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy orgullosa de ello, yo era otra persona, me dejaba llevar por mis instintos y mis instintos me pedían sangre, y encima me pagaban por ello así que era un negocio redondo

-¿Quién te pagaba?

-gente, gente poderosa que no quería mancharse las manos, eso ahora no importa

-¿por qué lo dejaste?

-porque la llamada de la maternidad fue más fuerte que el de la sangre

-pero tu hijo murió

Vane tardó en contestar.

-Si

-¿por qué no volviste a tu antigua vida?

-porque ya no me sentía cómoda con ello

-¿y que hiciste?

-nada, dejar de contestar al teléfono, cambiar de dirección, de nombre, volver con los McHany

El rostro de Vane era indescifrable, hablaba de todo aquello con gran indiferencia pero Harry sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

-¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-hoy mi pasado me ha dado una bofetada y no estaba preparada para ello, he bajado la guardia y ahora estamos en peligro

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-por que, entre que tu fuiste narcotizado y yo persiguiera al imbécil de la camisa de pana alguien entró en la cabaña –silencio- y alguien murió en la cabaña, he reconocido el olor al instante, demasiadas veces me bañé en él, y ahora estoy segura de que alguien nos sigue

-¿y que vamos a hacer?

-no lo sé, Harry, no lo sé, pero sí estoy segura de que haré todo lo posible para que tu no te veas envuelto, esto no va contigo, estos son mis fantasmas y los tengo que pelear yo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar pero en cuanto llegaron a casa Vane comenzó a hacer un montón de llamadas.

* * *

si estáis pensando en lo peor estaréis en lo cierto xxD que más añadir, no me llevo bien con casi ninguno de mis ex xxD aunque ya sabéis que me encanta conocer vuestra opinión con respecto a lo que escribo o sin respecto xxD nos leemos


	12. Historias de ultratumba, el dentista

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA siento el retraso, pero es que la universidad cada vez está más dificil, he tenido que saltarme la clase de mates para poder terminar esto de una puta vez, en compensación y para que me enviéis más reviews os prometo que el proximo capitulo llegará antes de año nuevo y por fin voy a editar la historia de crepusculo tan prometida "sol de brujas" donde veremos que la universidad no es fácil ni para un vampiro xxD nos leemos

Disclaimer: esto no es mio porque si no lo fuera no habria matado a sirius, aunque si que habría matado a Dumblendore xxD

* * *

Mientras Vane hacia todas esas llamadas los cuatro la miraban sin saber que hacer. Ni Ron ni Hermione podían aparecer por casa con esas pintas.

En esas llegó Loui.

-Hola chicos- saludó alegre- que tal el partido?

-El partido interesante, no demasiado tramposo –comenzó a decir Harry

-vaya

-LOUI-interrumpió Vane- devuélvelos a su estado original ya

-a que vienen esas prisas?

-porque tenemos un pequeño problemita que empieza por C

-cagalera?

-VETE A LA MIERDA LOUI NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS

Puñetazo en la cara.

-fale, ya lo cojo-dijo Loui tapándose donde había recibido el golpe-tenemos prisa

Mucho más rápido de lo que les tomó la transformación la primera vez Loui los devolvió a todos a la normalidad. Aunque Harry estaba seguro de que tanto Eli como Hermnione habían aumentado por lo menos una o dos tallas de sujetador. Pero no dijo nada. Prefirió abrazar a su amigo que casi llora de alegría al ver que TODO estaba en su sitio.

En esas estaban cuando Vane aprovechó para lanzarle a Harry una maleta que colisionó contra su estómago.

-Y esto?

-te marchas con los Weasley lo que queda de verano

-QUE? POR QUÉ?

No es que no quisiera a los Weasley pero odiaba que su hermana le impusiera los planes o que lo apartase sin dar explicaciones como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-por que lo digo yo-fue su respuesta

-es no es una razón

-para mi, si

-pues para mi, no

-me da igual, soy más mayor que tu y te digo que te vas

Ron bufó

-y a ti que te pasa?-preguntó ella con mala cara

-mi hermano Percy solía soltarme el mismo rollo de hermano mayor y para que conste, me jodía un huevo, solo por tener un par de años más no te da derecho a mandar

-solo un par de años más? Perdona listo pero yo le saco a Harry algo más, cuando el empezó a hablar yo ya estaba en la escuela, cuando el empezó a andar yo ya corría maratones, voy un paso por delante, y como voy un paso por delante sé la que se nos viene encima y no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Harry, si no te vas por las buenas a casa de los Weasley te enviaré por las malas a casa del Abuelo y te obligará a practicar el violín todo el verano. Además, no cuentes con él para que te lleve al callejón Diagón a por tus utensilios del nuevo curso, es más, no esperes que ni se acuerde de llevarte al tren el uno de septiembre.

Harry puso cara de circunstancias.

-Mejor los Weasley

-bien, pues a hacer tus maletas pero ya!

En esas Harry se tropezó con un patín y se dio de morros contra el suelo.

-quien se deja estas cosas por ahí tiradas?-se quejó

-son tuyos

-y una mierda que yo los he recogido

Vane miró la suela.

-Son tuyos, tienen tu nombre

Harry la fulminó con la mirada, estaba seguro de que había recogido sus patines

-ay mi pobre cosita-decía Eli mientras lo abrazaba, entonces se dio cuenta-Harry, estás sangrando

-déjame ver-dijeron Vane y Hermione a la vez, Vane fulminó con la mirada a la chica que se echó para atrás

-es verdad-dijo Vane- estás sangrando por la encia, esto no es normal, te duele?

-mucho

-será mejor que te lleve ahora mismo al dentista

-pa´ que?

-como que pa que? Pues para que te mire la encía o tu que te has creído? Vamos coge el abrigo, Eli, puedes quedarte hasta que estos dos se marchen?

-claro-dijo ella mientras texteaba en el móvil

-pues vamos

* * *

Vane no le llevó a su dentista de siempre, en vez de eso se fueron al casco viejo hasta una destartalada consulta en el ultimo piso de un viejo bloque de edificios. Una vez dentro la cosa no mejoraba, una señora ya mayor les hizo pasar a la sala de cogió una revista y Harry comenzó a observar con curiosidad. En seguida se dio cuenta de que ese no era un dentista normal. Casi todo lo que había allí eran adolescentes, todos muy pálidos y con la misma cara de dolor de muelas. Además de que los típicos carteles de "no te olvides de lavarte los dientes tres veces al día" eran extrañamente tétricos.

Entonces una puerta se abrió al otro lado del pasillo. Un hombre con aspecto de haber entrado ya en la cuarentena acompañó a una mujer ya madura y a un chico adolescente hasta la puerta.

-Bueno, señora Tellhese, ya ve que no hay de que preocuparse, a su hijo por fin le han salido los colmillos, enhorabuena, y tu chaval, no te olvides de tomar tu primera comida pronto si quieres que te deje de doler

-no se preocupe, Doctor-dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo-hoy vendrá toda la familia a darse un festín para celebrarlo

-cuanto me alegro, nos vemos en la revisión anual

-hasta luego-se despidió la mujer cerrando la puerta tras de si

-bien, quien es el siguiente?-preguntó el hombre a la enfermera mientras esta le acercaba un papel-HARRY VLAD?

-AQUÍ-gritó Vane al ver que su hermano no hablaba

-ya pueden pasar

Harry agarró del brazo a su hermana.

-se puede saber por qué me has puesto ese puto nombre?

-y que querías que dijera? Aquí soy Venatrix Vlad, se me antojó lógico, es el mismo dentista al que venimos todos, quedaría un poco raro que te vinieras con otro nombre, además que más da?

-yo soy Harry Potter no Harry Vlad

-pero aquí no atienden a cualquiera, vale?

-y por qué no has empezado por ahí?

-te lo he explicado

-no lo has hecho

-si

-no

-si

-no, ay, vamos a dejar el tema, porque aquí no atienden a cualquiera?

-ahora verás

Ambos entraron en la sala donde les recibió el doctor con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Harry, me alegro de conocerte

-hola-dijo él

-este que es? Otro nieto de Loui?

-si-dijo Vane

-hay que ver, a este hombre le salen nietos de debajo de las piedras, pero este es reconocido no? No como el otro

-si-dijo Vane-este es mi hermano pequeño, que ha estado todo este tiempo viviendo con la familia de mi… nuestra madre, y ahora se ha venido con nosotros

-que bien, cuanto me alegro, túmbate Harry-dijo el hombre al ver que el chico dudaba

Harry asintió y se tumbó.

-ok-dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado- abre la boca y vamos a ver que pasa.

El hombre examinó unos segundos la boca de Harry y luego habló.

-que es lo que ha pasado exactamente?

-Harry se dio de bruces contra el suelo y ahora dice que le duele mucho la encía-contestó Vane ya que el doctor tenía cogida con tanta fuerza la mandíbula de Harry que era incapaz de moverla

-ya veo-ahora el doctor se dirigió hacia Harry-Harry, ahora vas a notar un poco de frío en la encía pero no te asustes no te va a doler, sólo quédate muy quieto

Harry hizo lo que se le decía pero le costó mucho. Lo que aquel hombre llamaba un poco de frío era prácticamente pasarle un hielo por la boca. Al ver su cara de espanto Vane lo cogió de la mano.

-te duele Harry?-preguntó el doctor

Harry negó con la cabeza

-bien, pues ya he terminado, Harry, ni tienes caries ni hay indicios de que te estén saliendo los colmillos así que el dolor se debería pasarte en un rato.

Harry respiró aliviado de que no fuera nada grave. Pero entonces una voz en su cabeza remarcó las palabras del Doctor. ¿Qué es eso de que te estén naciendo los colmillos?

* * *

jejeje como siempre os dejo con la miel en los labios pero es que soy muy cabrona, esta en mi naturaleza, lo siento xxD coña, no lo siento en absoluto xxD nos leemos


	13. Historias de ultratumba, la familia

hola, ya se que me direis que he tardado pero si recordáis yo dije que actualizaría ANTES de año nuevo y el dia 28 sigue siendo ANTES de año nuevo, aunque para compensar he hecho este epi un poco más largo de lo habitual y trataré TRATARÉ de publicar en enero pero como estaré de examenes no prometo nada, aun asi recordad: yo tardo, pero cumplo. divertios

disclaimer: HP no me pertenece y me descojonaré el dia que haga dinero con esto xxD

* * *

-Vane-la llamó Harry

-¿Qué?-dijo esta sin mirarle

-¿Qué es eso de no hay indicio de que me estén saliendo los colmillos?

Su hermana puso cara de circunstancias

-escúpelo-le ordenó su hermano

-OK, pues verás, los vampiros pueden ser creados del mordisco de otro vampiro o saliendo del vientre de su madre, en el primer caso lo colmillos aparecen al instante, en el segundo… suelen aparecer con dieciséis

-AÑOS?

-ajá, bueno, entre los trece y los diecisiete en realidad, pero lo más normal es a los dieciséis, claro que a mi me salieron con trece y a Adrian con quince, es raro, si nuestra madre hubiese sido transformada tus colmillos tendrían que aparecer ya, bueno, si te vuelven a doler las encías avisa

Harry estaba en estado de Shock, de verdad se iba a convertir en un vampiro? Y tendría que beber sangre? Harry no quería tener que atacar a nadie para poder conseguir su comida, habría alternativas? Por supuesto, siempre hay alternativas, SIEMPRE

-¿en que piensas?-su hermana interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos

-no quiero ser un vampiro, no te ofendas, pero de verdad que no quiero, quiero seguir siendo humano y llevar una vida humana y dormir en mi cama a mis horas

-si quieres dormir en tu cama nadie te obliga a meterte en un ataúd

-pero esa no es la cuestión, quiero seguir siendo humano

-pues majo tenemos un problema, porque no podemos alterar el pasado y como nadie sabe lo que pasó nadie sabe lo que pasará, en realidad las posibilidades son remotas, siempre y cuando no te de por beber la sangre de nadie porque entonces lo más seguro es que te salgan colmillos al instante jaja

-no le veo la gracia

-si dices que sigues queriendo ser humano, ¿cómo te va a dar por beber la sangre de nadie? A menos que seas tonta como yo y cuando alguien te rete a pegarle un trago a un frasco que dice "sangre de dragón" tu vayas y le pegues un trago. Así empezó todo el follón.

-por que te salieron los colmillos?

-si y no, con los colmillos vino la sed y el ansia de caza, y como no tenia nada mejor a mano me cebé con los centauros, aun me odian así que mejor que no sepan que eres mi hermano, y cuando alguien vio los cadáveres sumó dos y dos y llamó al Abuelo

-o sea que si no hubieras bebido esa sangre aun seguirías viviendo con los McHany soltera y sin trabajo?

-y sin ex –novios repelentes, si, así es

-vaya

-estas pensando como algo tan tonto como un juego entre amigos pudo traer tanta desgracia? Yo también solía pensarlo mucho, y al final decidí que era mejor ignorarlo, ya no tiene arreglo

-y que pasará conmigo?

-quien sabe, pero quiero que sepas que con colmillos o sin ellos yo te seguiré queriendo igual

-yo también a ti

Aquel momento tan hermoso fue interrumpido cuando al abrir la puerta se oyó un estruendoso: SORPRESA

Vane y Harry se quedaron con cara de WTF? Allí estaban Loui, Kurt, Adrian, Adela, hasta el Abuelo y alguna gente que Harry no conocía.

-mi niño-dijo el Abuelo abrazando a Harry-que mayor

-que pasa?-preguntó Vane

-tu amiga Eli nos dijo que a Harry podrían estar creciéndole los colmillos y hemos venido a celebrar que mi nieto ya es mayor

-Eli?-dijeron los dos

-Kurt me fisgó en el móvil

-no es verdad-se defendió el acusado

-pero Abuelo-dijo Vane, no es un poco pronto para salir ahora de caza?

-si lo sé, por eso vamos a encargar comida a domicilio, dime Harry ¿Qué prefieres? ¿China? ¿Mejicana? ¿Tailandesa?

-uhhhh Tailandesas –decía Kurt mientras se le caía la baba

-yo casi prefiero a un moreno bien fuertote con unas espaldas anchas que me pueda levantar en vilo-dijo Adrian

-yo me conformo con que no opongan resistencia-dijo Loui tan alegre como siempre

-No es justo-se defendió Adela-por qué ellos si pueden beber lo que quieran y yo me tengo que seguir conformando con biberones de sangre de animal?

-bebes sangre de animal?-preguntó Harry

-no te burles!-gritó Adela

-tranquila, no me burlo, en realidad creo al final todo sabe a lo mismo

-tu crees?-dijo ella con ilusión

-para nada, la sangre humana es mil veces más dulce y está más caliente que la de cualquier animal, no tiene ni punto de comparación-dijo Adrian

Vane le atizó en la cabeza al tiempo que Adela se echaba a llorar.

-tu es que no piensas antes de hablar?

-quiero sangre humana!!!!!-gritó Adela fuera de si-no es justo que yo sea la única

El chico se quedó con la cara a cuadros al darse cuenta de la que había liado.

-y ahora que hacemos?-dijo

-hacemos?-dijo Vane-no, de eso nada, a ver que haces tú, señor bocazas

En eso sonó el timbre.

-creía que aun no habíamos pedido-dijo Harry

-yo pedí pizza en lo que discutíais-dijo una chica del fondo

Vane no tuvo más remedio que abrir. Y en cuanto se abrió la puerta Adela se tiró a por el repartidor aunque no le dejó gran marca él se cagó en sus muertos. Vane agarró a Adela.

-perdón-se excuso Vane-es que tiene mucha hambre

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-pero que haces?-le dijo Adrian

-echarle: uno, porque paso de pizzeros granosos y dos, porque Adela tiene razón, no es justo que ella sea la única así que si alguien tiene hambre se lo busca por su cuenta en su casa y tres, Harry aun no tiene colmillos así que no hay motivo para celebrar nada

-aun no tienes los colmillos?-preguntó el Abuelo incrédulo

Harry bajó la cabeza. De repente parecía una grave ofensa y todo el alivio que había sentido en el dentista se esfumó por completo.

-bueno-dijo el Abuelo-da igual, ya te saldrán y ya lo celebraremos, de momento tal vez si que sea mejor que cada uno se fuera a su casa

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo y Harry se fue al salón con Eli. Momento que aprovechó Kurt para hablar con Vane.

-Vane, te juro por todos los demonios que fue tu amiga la que nos llamó por teléfono para decirnos lo de Harry

-y para qué haría eso?

-no lo sé, pero cada vez que entro en la habitación se pone a cantar Dios salve a la reina y me cuesta mucho ver que tiene en la cabeza

-te quejas por que no puedes fisgonear en su cabeza para espiar sus secretos y poder chantajearla con ellos como haces con todo el mundo?

-no se trata de eso, se trata de que cada vez me cae peor, cuando estoy cerca de ella hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice que salga corriendo en dirección opuesta

-dices que oyes voces?

-mira, déjalo, vale? Es obvio que para una vez que quiero ayudar te burlas de mi, muy bien, pues apáñatelas sola a ver que tal lo haces

-de maravilla, llevo más de una década sola

-Vane, sabes que eso no es verdad, sólo lo dices porque estás resentida, pero sabes que nosotros no tuvimos la culpa

-claro, vosotros nunca tenéis la culpa de nada, sois unos santos

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo miró con resignación a su prima y se marchó con los demás. A Vane el enfado le duró más bien poco.

* * *

ok. sé que alguno me querrá matar y sé que alguno se habrá muerto del susto pero no os puedo adelantar nada, básicamente porque aun no sé que pasará con Harry xxD lo que si es seguro es que no dejará indiferente a nadie (toma frasecita para la posteridad bwajajaja) como siempre deciros que reviews y amenazas de muerte serán siempre bien recibidos. nos leemos


	14. retorno a Howarts

holaaaaaaaa ya regresé! si, sé que no estamos en enero pero me parece recordar que dije que en enero NO podría actualizar por los exámenes y total, febrero es tan corto que no cuenta xxD gracias a kaito y a zahara por ser únicos que se molestan en dejarme review, como no vea más este mes os juro que me voy a enfadar de verdad

* * *

Al final, y a regañadientes, Harry se fue a casa de los Weasley y Eli detrás de él. Fueron los pocos días que la vida de Harry volvió a su relativa "normalidad" hasta que llegaron las cartas de Howarts.

-por qué tu también tienes una carta?-le espetó Hermione a Eli el día que las cartas llegaron

-por que he decidido retomar mis estudios y a Dumblendore le parece bien.

-y en que curso estarás?

-no te hagas ilusiones, me han hecho una prueba de aptitud y estoy preparada para seguir el ritmo de sexto.

Todos la felicitaron menos Hermione que se le cayó el alma a los pies. En eso llegó por la ventana un murciélago con una carta atada a la pata que se plantó delante de Harry.

Harry cogió la carta que tenía su nombre.

Harry-decía-soy tu hermana, he usado a Tara porque ni tienes móvil ni creo que tuvieras cobertura allá. Aunque de todas maneras creo que debería comprarte un móvil, me lo recuerdas cuando estemos con las compras navideñas. Bueno, a lo que iba, voy a tardar un par de semanas en volver a clase porque me he ido a matapolsaco a hacer unos recados y la comunicación aquí va como el culo así que voy a tardar algo en volver, no te asustes porque aun sigo de una pieza solo te escribo para que lo supieras. Déjate caer alguna vez por el castillo para que te vea el abuelo y cuídame de Tara porque la pobre se orienta fatal y será un milagro si te encuentra. Tu déjala la jaula abierta y ya se buscará ella la comida, básicamente se alimenta de arañas y bichos así que tampoco es que pudieras encontrarla comida enlatada. También hazla mimos de vez en cuando porque aunque no lo parezca es de lo mas mimosa. Bueno, te dejo ya, saluda a Eli de mi parte y dale las gracias a la señora Weasley por aguantarte lo que queda de verano. Bssssssssss.

-Tara?-dijo Harry mirando al murciélago y le pareció que el murciélago le sonreía en respuesta.

-se puede saber por qué tu hermana no usa búhos como todo el mundo?-dijo la señora Weasley

-creo que le gusta ser original

-y ahora qué?-dijo Ron mirando con cara rara al murciélago

-pues Vane me dice que me lo quede hasta que ella vuelva

Ron la seguía mirando con cara rara.

-no sé de que te quejas Ron-dijo Eli-a los murciélagos les encanta comer bichos y arañas

-comes arañas???!!!- dijo Ron todo feliz- ven conmigo preciosa

Ron abrazó al murciélago que se dejó hacer sin rechistar.

_Mimos!mimos!mimos! Mimos!mimos!mimos! Mimos!mimos!mimos!_

Harry pegó un bote que casi se cae de la silla. _De verdad había oído hablar a Tara? _Harry se fijó bien para ver si la volvía a oír pero no pasó nada así que dio por sentado que se lo había imaginado porque ya era bastante para él entender a las serpientes y no quería que se hiciera extensible a los murciélagos.

Y así pasaron los días. Ahora Ron llevaba siempre al bicho en el hombro y Harry estaba seguro que el bicho estaba más gordo. Hermione estaba más enfrascada en sus libros que nunca y Eli, Eli seguía yendo por libre explorando el pueblo y esas cosas. El día de la vuelta a Howarts se conocía el pueblo de memoria.

El viaje de vuelta a Howarts fue bastante tranquilo. Aunque la gente flipó en colores con la nueva mascota de Ron. El momento más extraño fue cuando se encontraron con Neville en el gran comedor y Harry oyó _"tengo sed"_

-quién tiene sed?-preguntó Harry en voz alta

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

-Nadie-dijo Ron- ¿no ves que tenemos delante de las narices todo el jugo de calabaza que queramos?

Harry se quedó perplejo. _Otra vez oyendo voces_, pensó, _lo que me faltaba_. Entonces aparecieron los de primero junto con su novia dispuestos a que les encontraran casa.

Mientras, en otra parte del globo Vane también creía que llegaba al límite de su paciencia.

-¿quieres no cambiarme de tema?-le decía a otro vampiro que la daba la espalda en lo alto de un castillo

-¿por qué le has dicho a tu hermano que te has ido a … ¿matapolsaco? Si apenas te has venido a la capital?

-¿por qué te importa? Dime lo que quiero oir

-Cásate conmigo!

-que pesado, cuántas veces tengo que decirte QUE NO!

-¿por qué no?

-para empezar porque no aguanto a tus tres "hermanas"

-me desharé de ellas

-y ese aprecio tuyo por las vidas ajenas

-¿qué quieres decir?

-¿y los miles de hombres-lobo que tienes esclavizados para que te hagan tu trabajo sucio?

-¿desde cuando eres de la protectora de animales?

-eso no te importa, pero si no me vas a decir lo que quiero oír me voy, adiós tío Vlad

Ella lanzó una última mirada furiosa al vampiro y salió corriendo.

Vane no paró de correr hasta que llegó a Howarts y entonces se desmayó en su cama del castillo del cementerio. Su último pensamiento fue para la pregunta de ¿desde cuándo eres de la protectora de animales?

Harry miró con tristeza la puerta del aula de DCLAO Las dos semanas que su hermana había estado fuera se le habían hecho eternas. No sólo porque Snape había vuelto de su retiro de un año a las clases de pociones si no porque además la sustituía en su clase.

Por eso cuando la vio sentada encima de la mesa con Margarita enroscada en su cuello no pudo evitar tirarse a sus brazos.

-VANE! HAS VUELTO!

-pues claro que he vuelto, ¿creías que no volvería?

-no, es sólo que me alegro mucho de verte

-yo también me alegro mucho de verte

Cuando fueron entrando el resto de sus alumnos todos se alegraron mucho de verla hasta que apareció Ron.

Durante un segundo el muchacho se quedó pálido y luego cogió a Tara con las dos manos dubitativo.

Tara se tiró a los brazos de su dueña que la abrazó cariñosa.

-Hola Tara, ¿te has divertido en mi ausencia?

Ron la miraba expectante.

-muchas gracias por cuidar de ella Ron-dijo Vane- aunque creo que la has mimado demasiado, mírate que gorda te has puesto

Ron seguía sin moverse del sitio. Y Harry estuvo seguro de haber visto un brillo en los ojos de Vane.

-Vale-dijo-vete con él

Vane soltó a Tara que se fue volando a los brazos de Ron. Ron la abrazó con fuerza y ella volvió a su puesto habitual en el hombro del chico.

El encuentro entre Vane y Eli también fue efusivo pero la mirada recelosa de Margarita no le gustó al chico que después de la clase se fue a buscar al reptil.

-Marga-la llamó

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿sabes algo que yo no?

-muchas cosas, tu aún estás en el colegio

-me refiero a algo con respecto a Eli y a Vane, ¿han discutido?

-que yo sepa no

-¿y por qué estabas tan recelosa antes?

-cosas mías, no tienes de por qué preocuparte

-¿por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás mintiendo?

-¿tu también? Tu hermana y tu os estáis volviendo muy desconfiados

-¿mi hermana desconfía? ¿Es por eso que dijo de que el pasado había vuelto a buscarla?

-más o menos, pero no debería hablar contigo de estas cosas, Vane se enterará y la tomará conmigo

-¿y cómo obtengo la información que quiero?

-pregúntale a otro

-¿a quién?

-vamos a ver so lelo, ¿Quiénes son los tres tipos más bocazas que conoces?

Harry se sorprendió sonriendo con malicia. Conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Y sabía que lo que esos tres no supieran lo averiguarían a cualquier precio.

* * *

bwajajaja cada vez lio más la historia, pero no os precoupéis, todos estamos pensando en los mismos tres bocazas y en el próximo capítulo revelarán muchas cosas interesantes. Espera, si no hay nada que revelar, si la gente ya lo habrá descubierto. Pues entonces no explico nada! jajajaja broma! no me peguéis! xxD reviews, amenazas de muerte y demás son siempre bien recibidos pero que conste que ya estoy comprometida xxD nos leemos


	15. doctor Harry y Mr Hyde

hola! si, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, más de un año para actualizar esta mierda. mil perdones! pero para compensar os diré que ahora que casi todos mis ffs están terminados (milagro!) este es el único ff al que me voy a dedicar hasta que lo termine, porque a punto estoy de batir el récord de tres años que me llevó el otro, además, si quiero escribir el crossover con crepúsculo algún día más me vale terminar esto de una vez. y ahora me callo y os dejo leer

disclaimer:

* * *

En cuanto llegó al castillo Adrian se tiró a sus brazos.

-HARRY! QUE ALEGRIA VERTE-saludó-JUGUEMOS AL MONOPOLY!

-Luego, tal vez, oye Adrian, que sabes de un tipo llamado Christ?

Adrian se puso más pálido de lo habitual al oir ese nombre.

-Dónde has oido ese nombre?

-Vane me dijo que estuvieron prometidos pero que él era un plasta y le plantó. Aunque tengo la sensación de que esa no es toda la historia.

-Y no lo es, ya te digo yo que no lo es. Pero no sé cómo es que tu hermana no te lo ha contado.

-Bueno, me lo ha contado a trozos y cómo parece incapaz de hilar bien toda la historia

-Vale, te lo explico yo, a ver, mejor empecemos por el principio. El Abuelo estaba casado con una mujer llamada Tiffany con la que tuvo cinco hijos.

-Ajá

-Pero, cómo te habrás fijado, el Abuelo tiene como un imán para las mujeres y no es fácil ser fiel a tu mujer cuando se te echan encima a todas horas

-ya

-y el caso es que hace algún tiempo, apareció una mujer diciendo que era hija del Abuelo y al ser la única hija viva que le quedaba reclamaba su parte de la herencia, es decir, todo, trono incluido.

-cómo que la única hija viva que le quedaba?

-si, mi padre, el tuyo y sus hermanos murieron junto con la abuela Tiffany en un ataque de los hombres-lobo hace ya mucho. Por eso se nombró a Vane su heredera. De todos los nietos es la más mayor.

-y si de repente aparece una hija del Abuelo Vane deja de ser su heredera?

-a ver, los hijos, heredan de los padres, y si no hay hijos heredan los nietos. Esta mujer convenció al Abuelo de casar a su hijo Christofer con Vane. Así se evitaría una guerra entre los vampiros por ver quién era el legítimo heredero, porque ya tenemos bastantes problemas con los clanes del sur cómo para encima pelearnos entre nosotros, así que el Abuelo aceptó.

-Pero Vane no se llegó a casar con él.

-No, Vane siempre ha sido muy independiente y nunca llegó a congeniar con el chaval, hasta el punto de que anuló la boda.

-Y que hicieron ellos?

-Nada, se marcharon, no sin antes jurar que se vengarían

-y lo hicieron?

-Vane está convencida de que fue él el que contrató a los matones que mataron a David y a su hijo.

Harry se quedó por un segundo la había comentado algo de un hijo pero nunca que este hubiera sido asesinado junto a su marido.

-Dame un segundo-dijo Harry- necesito procesar tanta información

-No habían estado casados ni un año cuando sucedió todo- dijo Adrian siguiendo los pensamientos de Harry

-y luego que pasó?

-no lo sabemos, Vane desapareció una temporada y nunca nos dijo donde estubo y ni siquiera Kurt ha sido capaz de adivinarlo, lo cual me parece increíble, por otra parte

Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos.

-Que?-dijo Adrian- jugamos al Monopoly?

En ese momento Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su puño se había cerrado solo y que estaba listo para darle un par de ostias al inoportuno de Adrian. Pero tuvo que calmarse cuando la pequeña Adela se tiró a sus brazos.

-HARRYYYYYY!-gritó la niña de 8 años

-Hola Adela-saludó Harry

-vienes a jugar con mis muñecas? Vienes? Vienes? Vienes?

-es que tengo cosas que hacer

Mal hecho. Adela se puso a hacer pucheros como una loca y al final Harry tuvo que ceder y pasarse toda la tarde jugando con muñecas y a los disfraces después. Cuando regresó a Howarts justo antes de la cena aun tenía la cara llena de maquillaje. Y como la suerte no lo acompañaba, tuvo que encontrarse con Malfoy en mitad del gran comedor.

-Potter, que mono que estás, con tanto maquillaje casi no se te nota la raja de la cara y ese color de labios, no sabes cuanto te favorece

Harry suspiró.

-ja, muy gracioso Malfoy, por qué no te piras y me dejas descansar un rato? Hoy no he tenido un buen día.

-Que pasó? Pensaste que como fulana tendrías más futuro que como mago pero también eres un negado?

-Te lo advierto Malfoy, para ya

-O si no qué? Vendrá tu chulo a darme una paliza?

-Malfoy...

-ya lo sé, vendrá uno de esos mafiosos al que tanto le gustas y me mandará a dormir con los peces

-MALFOY HOY NO ES UN BUEN DIA PARA TUS CHORRADAS

Harry dió un golpe en la mesa furioso y la rompió de lado a lado. Todos se quedaron de piedra. Harry el primero. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle dieron un paso para atrás. Luego otro. Y al final salieron corriendo.

Harry salió corriendo también sin molestarse en escuchar los comentarios jocosos de la gente que pasaba a su lado. Sólo subió a su habitación y se escondió en su cama.

* * *

WOW Harry con súperfuerza? y con mala ostia? huy huy huy que esto se está poniendo muy feo xxD pero tranquilos, las respuestas llegarán (algún día xxD) reviews y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidos (sobretodo lo último que me lo he ganado a pecho, anque en mi defensa diré que he visto a chicas abandonar sus ffs por más de cinco años y quedarse tan anchas) nos leemos.


	16. red de mentiras

sólo dos reviews, la verdad, no me extraña. Es lo que pasa cuando abandonas tanto tiempo algo, la gente se olvida de tí, **kaito, shilhermar**, gracias por dejar reviews. nos leemos

disclaimer: la verdad es que estoy en blanco, no se me ocurre ningún chiste sobre que HP no es mío y que no hago dinero con esto

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte del globo, aunque no muy lejos. Colagusano hablaba con un hombre que estaba entre las sombras.

-seguro que funcionará?-decía Colagusano

-por supuesto- respondió el otro hombre-Harry cree que ella es su amiga y la seguirá ciegamente cuando esta le avise de que está en peligro

-y sus otros amigos?

-sus otros amigos no serán un problema, harán todo lo que yo les diga

-espero que tengas razón, si volvemos a fallar Voldemort nos matará

-mejor dí que te matará a tí, yo soy demasiado poderoso

-si, y por eso te pedí ayuda, pero nunca imaginé el precio

-tengo tantas riquezas que me aburren, pero un bocadito como este será delicioso

Colagusano puso cara de asco ante la afirmación pero no dijo nada. Su interlocutor le daba demasiado miedo, casi tanto como el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero necesitaban a esas tenebrosas criaturas si querían que el plan de su amado Lord triunfara. Y lo querían, eso era indudable.

Al ver que no había nada más de que hablar el hombre se marchó y Colagusano volvió reptando a su escondrijo._espero de verdad que esto salga bien_ rezó.

Al cabo de un rato aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

-Harry?-lo llamó Hermione

-Alejáos de mí!-gritó Harry sollozando- soy un monstruo

-Harry, por favor-decía

-fuera!

-no Harry, no nos vamos a ningún sitio

Hermione tiró de las sábanas y tanto ella como Ron tuvieron que contener el aliento. Con las lagrimas el maquillaje se había corrido y ahora Harry parecía un payaso triste y deformado. Hermione suspiró, cogió un pañuelo y se acercó a Harry.

-Trae, que te lo quito

Harry se dejó hacer mientras seguía llorando.

-que ha pasado exactamente amigo?-dijo Ron

-No lo sé, Malfoy me estaba tocando la moral con sus chorradas y de repente me había cargado la mesa del gran comedor

-en serio? Pero si es de roble macizo!-dijo Ron a lo que Hermione lo reprimió-bueno, seguro que no es de roble, seguro que solo lo dicen porque queda bien, seguro que es madera barata y ya estaba carcomida por la polillas

-termitas-dijo Hermione

-que?

-son las termitas las que se comen la madera

-si, termitas, eso es! Seguro que la madera estaba carcomida por la termitas

-No-dijo Harry- hace tiempo que me pasa, no soy consciente de lo que hago, mi cuerpo reacciona de manera diferente a como mi mente querría y casi siempre es de manera violenta

-eso es por el violín

Todos miraron a la puerta. Nadie sabía cuando había entrado Eli en la habitación.

-eso es por el violín-repitió Eli-los vampiros tienen muchos poderes, y tu familia en concreto tiene el poder de mezclar la magia con la musica para conseguir sus propósitos sin que les descubran

-eso ya lo sé

-lo que no sabes es que para conseguirlo hay que usar magia muy oscura y ello te acaba corrompiendo el alma, por eso te vuelves tan violento, no sentiste un cosquilleo cuando usaste el violín para parar la pelea entre Vane y el hombre-lobo?

En ese momento Harry recordó que sí que había sentido un cosquilleo y una parte de sí mismo quiso seguir tocando a ver que sucedía.

-lo ves?-dijo Eli-cuanto más lo tocas, peor, por eso el Abuelo enseña a todos sus nietos desde muy pequeños

-Y que pasa con Vane?

-que pasa de qué?

-ella también sabe tocarlo?

-claro, lo adora

-y por qué no quiso que yo lo tocara?

-pensó que si te prohibía tocar el violín irías a por el con más ganas

-venga ya!-dijo Harry incapaz de creer que su hermana fuera tan manipuladora

-y por qué te metió el violín en la maleta?

Harry se la quedó mirando un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre su baúl a mirar. Efectivamente, ahí estaba el famoso violín junto con un montón de partituras. Harry se la quedó mirando boquiabierto.

-ves?-dijo ella

-y por qué nos cuentas todo esto?-dijo Hermione

-que clase de persona sería si no lo hiciera?

-creía que Vane y tu érais amigas

-tu lo has dicho, éramos, hasta que descubrí la verdad

-que verdad?-dijo Hermione

-que lo vampiros estan con Voldemort y pretenden aprobecharse de la sangre vampírica de Harry para que la profecía no se cumpla.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un grito de alegría. A Ron se le cayó la mandíbula a los pies y para Harry fue cómo si le echaran un caldero de agua fría. No se lo podía creer, todo ese tiempo le había estado mintiendo en su cara? Y la fiesta de cumpleaños, las palabras de aliento, todo había sido una mentira?

La incredulidad de Harry prontó se convirtió en una ira intensa. Algo dentró de él comenzó a arder y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Harry notaba como la adrenalina invadía cada centrímetro de su cuerpo con una sola idea en la mente.

Todos estos cambios fueron imperceptibles para los demás que sólo vieron cómo Harry salía de repente corriendo.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaa que miedo! Vane malvada? Harry un vampiro? se acabó Harry Potter? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO o sí? bueno, de momento me quedan unos cuantos capítulos todavía por publicar así que ya se verá xxD reviews amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos


End file.
